The Unknown
by AlphaHowler
Summary: When Vlad is lost in a deep sleep, experiencing unimaginable pain, his friends and family along with a surprise visitor must find a way to heal him, while along the way discovering hidden secrets and new enemies they wish they had never met.IDONTOWNCOVT
1. Chapter 1: Poisoned

Vlad groaned. It was monday...his least favorite day of the week. Why might you ask? The answer was quite simple...on mondays you know you still have four days of school left before the weekend. He dragged himself out of bed and trudged to his window. He wiped away the fog with the back of his hand, shivering at the touch of the cold glass, and stared at the world outside. The trees had lost all of their leaves, leaving thier trunks bare and at the mercy of the elements. The grass had taken on a pale brown color, and no birds lounged on branches or sang from the tops of trees. Vlad liked winter, even without the snow. It was a harsh season. One of suffering and pain. The summers were too hot and cheery for him. There was also that whole half vampire thing with the sun and all. Though it was still possible to get sunburned during the winter, he liked the early nights and bitter cold. It seemed to fit his personality. After showering and throwing on yet another black t shirt and pair of jeans, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to where Nelly was making pancakes.

"Good morning, Vlad." She said cheerfully. That was the only thing Vlad didn't like about Nelly. She was morning person. Vlad, being a creature of the night, preferred darkness, so of course he was a nighttime person. Though he managed to give her his best smile, her expression dissolved into one of worry. "What's wrong Vladimir? Is something bothering you?" Vlad sighed.

"No, I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately. My vampire half hasn't been kind to my human half when it comes to sleep lately." Nelly seemed unconvinced, but, to Vlad's relief, stayed silent. After setting down a towering stack of pancakes in front of him, Nelly grabbed her purse and, after throwing a hurried goodbye over her shoulder, left for work. Vlad was now alone. He ate his pancakes in silence, occasionally drizzling a bit of A positive over them to add some sweetness. When his pancakes were gone, he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. He shivered as he closed the door behind him. The cold air blasted him in the face, and made his cheeks numb. After waiting for what seemed like hours for Henry to show up, Vlad gave up and walked to school alone. He walked slowly, not caring if he was the last person to show up at his first class. He needed time to think. What seemed like seconds later the school came into view. Bathory high. He walked up the frosty steps, and into the hallway. There were few people left in the halls. He figured he had about five minutes before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. He tossed his backpack in his locker and grabbed everything he needed for his first class and ran to first period.

The day went by relatively quickly with few incidents. Bill and Tom actually left him alone today, which surprised him until he found out they had gotten suspended though no one knew what for. Of course, it might have been a rumor. There were many possibilities; sick or dying family member, maybe they had gotten sick, or skipped school just because they felt like it. Whatever the reason, Vlad was happy he didn't have to deal with them today. As he was walking home with Henry, he remembered something.

"Why didn't you show up this morning?" Henry shrugged.

"I slept in and showed up late. It happens." His face had taken on a guarded look. Vlad was annoyed. They were best friends. Weren't best friends suppose to tell each other everything? And why was he lying about being late for school? What was the worst thing that could have happened that made him late?

"You know you don't have to lie. You can tell me the truth." Henry scowled.

"It's not that I'm lying, it's that you're not believing me!" Vlad didn't respond. Henry continued. "Why not just read my mind and find out for yourself huh? If you're that desperate to know what happened even though I already told you! I thought we were friends! And friends are suppose to trust each other!" Vlad began falling in behind Henry. Henry continued his ranting. "And you're always so touchy over the smallest things!" Henry stopped, noticing that Vlad had become unnaturally quiet. He turned around and saw a dark shape collapsed on the sidewalk far behind him. As he walked closer, he noticed it was a human. They were wearing a black hoodie, with black jeans, and black Converse, and they had black hair. It was Vlad!


	2. Chapter 2: Distortion

Thought I would just mention that this chapter is kinda ...strange...and creepy. So some people might not want to read it. By my definition it is kinda creepy but not enough to truly scare me, just thought i would mention that it is creepy to those who dont like creepy stories. Thnx fo readin mah friends! :D

Vlad tried to pry open his eyes but it seemed they were glued shut. It seemed he was swimming in a never ending ocean of darkness. He moved with the shadows, circling them, but never touching them. Then, a face appearred ahead. As he moved closer, he wished that he hadn't. The face was grotesque and twisted in fury. Its eyes were bright red, their pupils only pinpricks. It had sharp, pointed teeth like a shark that gleamed in a light that Vlad couldn't see. It had only a gaping hole for a nose, and it had no eyelids so you could see the whites all around the eyes. The face grinned, sending shivers up Vlad's spine. It floated closer. Vlad tried to move, but his feet were frozen in fear. But what was he afraid of? Sure the face was creepy and disturbing, but that didn't mean it was necessarily evil and wanted to kill him. As the face got closer, a bony hand appearred from no where, in its hand it held a daggar that was dripping with fresh blood. Its expression grew into an even creepier smile. Vlad held up his hands to protect himself as the thing got closer, not that it would do much good. As he felt the cold metal meet in his right arm, he felt it slice deep into his skin, drawing fresh blood that poured out and splashed into a pool at his feet. A scream erupted from him, though he still couldn't move. The thing continued cutting him until Vlad fell to the ground. The ground felt as cold as ice, making Vlad convulse and shiver uncontrollably. He felt something wet under him, but didn't bother looking to see what it was. He could smell the iron and feel the stickyness. It was a puddle of his own blood. As his eyes began closing, the creepy face floated close to his, and erupted into an evil laugh. Vlad screamed. "Noooooo!" Then, the world went black.

Henry ran to Vlad. He knelt at his side, and rolled him over so he could get a look at his face. Somehow, if it was even possible, Vlad had grown even paler, and his breathing was quick and shallow. Henry jumped when Vlad screamed, and began to convulse and shiver uncontrollably. Henry had no idea what to do. What was wrong with Vlad? A moment ago he had been absolutely fine and now he was on the ground as if he was dying! For all Henry knew Vlad really was dying! After debating as to what he should do, Henry picked Vlad up off the ground, and ran to Vlad's house. Otis would know what to do. Vampires probably had to deal with this kind of stuff all the time. It could be easily fixed. But Henry knew he was wrong. Something was really wrong with Vlad. His heart beat was getting slower and slower, and his breath was getting shallower. "Hold on Vlad we're almost there." Henry whispered. After running through the front door of Vlad's house, Henry set Vlad down on the couch and put a blanket on him since he was still shivering. He turned as he heard someone walking into the living room. It was Otis.

"Henry! What happened to Vlad?" Henry shook his head.

"I have no idea! One moment he and I were walking home from school, arguing about something stupid and then I realized he wasn't behind me, and I turned around and he was on the ground!" Otis walked up to Vlad and put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Oh no." He whispered. "Not Vlad, No. This can't be. Not him! Of all people!"

"What?" Henry exclaimed, confused. "What Otis? What's wrong with Vlad?"

Sorry to end so quickly, but I wanted to post a new chapter for the people who did review. Thanks to the following people for being my first reviewers for my first vladimir tod fanfic:

PandaswithBazookas (awesome name by the way lol ;) )

House-of-Blood you rock!

anyKRulez Thanks for reviewing and your story was awesome :D

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

-Evurgreen14


	3. Chapter 3: Mutant Nelly

Vlad stretched open his eyes. He was lying on the couch in the living room. Nelly walked over and put a hand gingerly on his forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I think. Just a nightmare." Nelly smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Suddenly, her smile was replaced with one of evil and malice. "Because I wanted you fresh for what happens next!" Suddenly, Nelly exploded into a thing that Vlad had never seen before. It had six arms, four legs, and two heads. It was black with gleaming red eyes and five rows of razor sharp teeth waiting to tear and rip anything that got in its way to shreds. Vlad gupled and backed up against the back of the couch. He looked around for an escape, but the room had dissapearred. Only Vlad, the evil mutant Nelly, and the couch existed. Vlad gasped when metal chains appearred around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the couch. Mutant Nelly walked (or was it slithered?) closer until he could smell her disguisting breath.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, as she dragged a finger under his chin, her nail slicing deep into his skin. He could feel the fresh blood seeping into his sweatshirt. "But I just can't help myself." She grinned and grabbed his right arm, yanking on it until she heard a sharp snapping sound. The scream that erupted from vlad made the corners of her mouth turn up into an evil smile. Vlad gritted his teeth, trying to stay strong and stay conscious. He closed his eyes for a nano second, then opened them again and jumped when he saw mutant Nelly's face only mere inches from his. "Why are you so afriad, Vladimir? Relax and just...enjoy the show." Vlad gasped when he felt an intense pain from his stomach, then breathed out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He stared blankly ahead, until his eyes began closing. He heard Nelly whisper, "that's it, just relax..." Until the darkness dragged him under once more.

"What's wrong with him, Otis?" Henry repeated. Otis seemed frozen in shock. He was staring blankly ahead, barely even breathing. Not daring to take his eyes off Vlad for even a second. Suddenly, Otis spoke.

"I've only heard of such a thing happening, I had no idea that Vlad would fall victim to such... a terrible...fate." Otis's voice began to crack. But he forced himself to go on. "Vlad has been poisoned. By what, I am not sure. It is possible that someone injected the poison in one of the blood bags that he ate out of, or someone injected it into him while he was asleep. But I have no idea how to reverse it." Otis fell silent.

"But then what was the screaming and convulsing for?" Otis shivered.

"What Vlad is experiencing is indescribeable. He is facing dangers that he cannot even imagine, but only exist in his mind. See, he never actually thought of the dangers, but the poison had these fears, and pain, and creatures bottled up into one vaccine that can cause that person to remain unconscious for extreme amounts of time."

"So how do we get the poison out of Vlad?" Otis sighed.

"I really have no idea, Henry." Henry paused, then spoke again.

"Don't you have other vampire buddies you could ask? Isn't there one thats like, really old?" Otis thought for a moment.

"You're right! Vikas might be able to help. He has lived for a while and might have had to deal with a similar case before. I will send him a letter asking him to visit and then we can figure out a cure for Vladimir here so we don't have to move him. Moving him could cause the nightmares to become even more realistic and painful."

Sooo...whaddaya think mah friends? I've been in the writing mood lately so I uploaded not one, BUT TWO new chapters today :D yayy! Think of it as an early new years surprise! I'll try to upload at least one chapter tomorrow, but I might not be able too because I am going to a lock in with my friend and am going to be up ALL NIGHT :D this will probably sound pathetic but I'm hoping I can pull off my first all nighter EVAH! see ya later mah awesome friends :D


	4. Chapter 4: Is that Otis?

Vlad jumped up as he opened his eyes. He was locked in a cold, dark stone cell with metal bars. He cringed at the smell of fresh blood. He ran to the front of the cell and widened his eyes at what he saw. Otis was standing there, holding Nelly in his arms, and licking blood off of her neck. Vlad growled and screamed, "Otis! How could you!" Otis turned, with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh Vlad, I am so glad to see that you're finally awake. And about Nelly...well...I was hungry, and she just smelled soo good..." His voice trailed as he began licking blood off his fingers. Vlad began banging against the cell, trying to escape.

"When I get out of here Otis I swear I'll kill you!" Vlad growled. Otis chuckled.

"Oh Vlad, you know that you wouldn't do that to your dear uncle, now would you?" Vlad stopped, and grew silent. "That's what I thought." Otis laughed. "You puny little brat, nothing but a mere child, thinks he can kill me now? How I laugh at the thought." Otis approached Vlad's cell. "But, I do think you deserve a little entertainment. So why not a ...a duel? You, me, whoever dies first loses."

"You're on!" Vlad spat. Otis entered Vlad's cell. He stood, tapping his foot, as if waiting impatiently.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me!" Vlad grinned.

"With pleasure!" He flew at Otis with Vampiric speed, ready to punch his nose into his skull, when he felt a hand grab his fist. Vlad gasped.

"You really thought it would be as simple as punching me in the face?" Otis began laughing, and Vlad cringed as it echoed through the dark hallways, hurting his ears. "You have no idea what's coming." Otis twisted Vlad's hand back until he heard it snap. Vlad gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. He tried kicking Otis, then held back. Otis was right. He couldn't hurt his own uncle. Otis had helped him through so much and had been his closest vampire friend for years. He couldn't simply kill him with a flick of his wrist! Vlad gasped when Otis kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. He felt the breath leave his body in one big _whoosh_ as he hit the stone wall, and crumpled to the ground.

"Otis don't! Please! Remember all the times we've helped each other and those nights where we practiced telepathy on the streets? I'm your nephew! We're related you can't just kill me!" Otis laughed.

"Oh, Vlad, there's one thing I probably should have mentioned awhile ago." He walked up to Vlad and leaned down so he could whisper in Vlad's ear. "I'm not Otis." And with that, he bit into Vlad's throat, and drank deeply. Vlad struggled to stay conscious.

"No! Stay away from me!" He screamed, though it sounded more like a whisper. His head swam, and he grew dizzy. He groaned as he realized he couldn't stay awake any longer. He gave up and let the darkness take over him once more.

"I thought you sent the letter to Vikas already!" Henry groaned.

"I did!" Otis replied. "He DOES live in Siberia! I told you it might take a few days for him to get here!"

"Well, he better hurry. Who knows what might be going on in Vlad's mind right now?" Henry glanced over at Vlad, sighing in relief when he saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, signaling that he was still alive. Then, Vlad screamed, making Henry and Otis jump out of their seats at the kitchen table. Vlad began thrashing, and groaning. It was horrible to listen to. Henry couldn't even imagine what might be happening to Vlad. He felt really bad for Vlad. He was probably experiencing death over and over and over again! Otis and Henry ran to the kitchen and held Vlad down until his thrashing weakened. Then they let him go, only to jump again when Vlad screamed.

"No! Stay away from me!" His breathing was growing fast and shallow, then he grew silent. His breaths were barely noticeable. Henry was scared that Vlad was really going to die this time, then relaxed when Vlad's breathing returned to normal. He suffered bouts like this every single day. And every day Otis and Henry would have to listen to it. Listening to the imaginable pain Vlad was in was actually painful for them both. They both knew they were helpless. Otis whispered.

"Let's hope Vikas gets here soon."

Whaddaya think persons? Please leave reviews and thnx to those peoples who did review :D It is greatly appreciated! And I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I will try my best. I am going to a new years eve party with mah friend. Happy New Years to everyone :D

-Evurgreen14


	5. Chapter 5: Eddie the annoying one

Vlad jolted awake. He was in school, standing in front of his locker. How did he get here? He turned around, and saw one of the most annoying people he had ever met . . . Eddie Poe. He was holding his camera in one hand, and Vlad's backpack in the other. Vlad rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Eddie give me the backpack before I kick your butt to China." Eddie just laughed.

"Really Vlad? You'll beat me?" He chuckled."If you honestly think that you can beat me, then you have another think coming."

"Give me my backpack Eddie."

"Or what? You can't do anything to me without exposing what you really are." Vlad tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about? I just want my backpack back!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that that's not what I meant." He edged closer to Vlad. "No, try...the fact that you're a vampire." Vlad couldn't control himself. He was tired of Eddie stalking him and taking his stuff for 'evidence'. He grabbed a fistful of Eddie's shirt, and pushed him up against the lockers.

"Look you little weasel, just give me the freakin backpack before I kick your butt so bad you won't be able to show your face on this planet ever again." Eddie cackled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eddie began growling...and not like, a human groan, like . . . a fierce animal-like growling. He was shaking, and Vlad could swear that he was growing bigger. Vlad let go of his shirt, and took a couple steps back. Eddie was growing fast. He was already bigger than Vlad! As he grew taller, Eddie grew fur, and long, sharp claws that looked like they could chop down a tree with a flick of his wrist. Something clicked in Vlad's mind. It seemed as though Eddie looked kinda like a . . . werewolf. Eddie stopped growing, then snarled, and ran headlong into Vlad, throwing him against the brick wall like a rag doll. Yep, definately a werewolf. But how in the world did Eddie . .. of all people! ...become a werewolf? Vlad gasped as he felt his legs get knocked out from under him. He felt his face meet the cold, hard floor. He tried to get up, but only succeeded in kneeling. Eddie laughed.

"Now who's weak and defenseless?" Vlad saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, and screamed when he felt Eddie's claws tear three long slices deep into his left shoulder. He felt the blood seeping into his shirt, and heard it dripping onto the linoleum floor. Eddie spoke again.

"Now who's the one who needs help?" He flew at Vlad, and punched him in the stomach...hard. It was enough to knock the breath out of Vlad, and cause him to collapse in a heap on the ground.

"I'm gonna make sure you never prevent me from exposing your secret ever again." A sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to close his eyes. He grew unconscious once more to the sound of dripping blood.

Henry jumped up as there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" He told Otis. He had been spending a lot of time at Vlad's house lately ever since Vlad started having nightmares. He opened the door and was surprised to see Snow. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Well, Vlad and I were suppose to go see a movie yesterday and he never showed so I was wondering what was up." Snow replied. Henry sighed.

"Look, Vlad has been going through some things lately, and I just don't think now is the right time for you to be here..." His voice trailed off as he heard Vlad scream again.

"Is that Vlad?" Snow said. She pushed past Henry, and into the living room. She sat beside Vlad, and put his head on her lap. She gently stroked his head, trying to calm him. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. Henry sighed.

"We aren't exactly sure what is happening in his mind, but he's been unconscious for about...a week now. Apparently something or someone poisoned him and so now he is going to be unconscious for who knows how long, and while he is unconscious the poison puts these thoughts into his mind or something like that and makes him have extremely realistic nightmares where he apparently dies over and over again." Snow gasped.

"Poor Vlad..." She sighed. Her expression hardened. "When I find out who did this they are coming to my party and getting some fruit punch!" Henry stared at her blankly. "You know...fruit punch? As in punch them in the face. Geez Henry, ruin a perfectly good joke why don't ya?"

"Well excuse me for not understanding your wierd joke." Henry replied.

"Just because it wasn't your joke doesn't mean you have to call it wierd." Snow replied.

Henry glared at Snow. "You know what? I think that you need to take your little ..." He stopped when the doorbell rang. Henry walked to the door after one final glare at snow, and opened it. He stepped back, then yelled. "Otis, there's some creepy old guy at the door asking for you!" Otis walked in. The man spoke.

"Good evening Otis." Otis stopped.

"Vikas?"

YES i finished it! I finished another chapter with only four hours of sleep! :D lol. I did indeed stay up from one o clock in the afternoon to seven thirty in the morning on new years. WOO! lol. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter. I am offically addicted to fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated :D

-Evurgreen14


	6. Chapter 6: No light in sight

Vlad looked around. He was in a dark alley, with a few trashcans against one of the brick walls. He heard crying behind him, and turned around. He immediately clenched his fists. D'ablo was there, and he was holding snow around the neck with one arm, and a daggar with the other, the blade just barely touching her porcelain throat. D'ablo looked up with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh, Vladimir I am ever so glad you made it! I was worried you would ...miss the show." He laughed.

"Let her go, D'ablo." Vlad replied.

"Oh, but she smells so delicious! Why would I want to leave the promise of a warm meal?"

"Don't even think about it!" Vlad growled. Then, D'ablo drew the daggar over Snow's skin, slicing deep and making blood pour out of her neck. He dropped the unconscious body on the ground after licking away the blood and drinking to his content. He then disappeared. Vlad ran to Snow, and held her in his arms, warm tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Vlad," she whispered, "I love you."

Vlad's voice cracked, "I love you too." He held her, and stayed like that until he felt the final breath leave her body. She grew still. Too still. Vlad gently set her down on the ground and crouched down beside her. He put his face in his hands and began to cry. The only girl he had ever loved had died. Vlad gasped when a meaty hand grabbed him by the throat from behind, and lifted him up off the ground. He struggled for air, gasping and choking to no avail. He heard a whisper in his ear.

"Enjoy your time with Snow." Vlad choked and convulsed. He couldn't breathe, his body ached with the effort of trying to breathe. The hand grew tighter around his neck. He convulsed one last time, desperately trying to get air to his lungs, then saw no more.

"Vikas?" Otis said, disbelieving. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I didn't need a letter to tell me something was wrong with Vlad."

"But how did you know?"

"When one is going through what he is now, he is constantly sending distress calls with his mind. Luckily I got here first and not someone who would've been more than happy to end his life for him." Otis paused.

"So you know what's happening to him?"

"Yes, and I also know that it is very painful. Not only physically, but emotionally. I learned the cure when a young vampire named Evan came down with the same thing as Vlad. The only problem is, it's very hard to find and takes a while to prepare. And there's also a chance that Vlad will die before we have time to give him the antidote."

"Well, we have to at least try!" Snow put in, "We have to make an effort to save him." She whispered, a fresh tear trickling down her cheek. She jumped when Vlad screamed.

"SNOW!" He yelled. He began crying and shaking. Then, he began gasping and convulsing as if he couldn't breathe. Then he grew silent.

"Vlad?" She whispered. "Vlad!" Her voice getting higher in pitch.

"It's okay." Vikas said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Vlad is still alive. It must have been a nightmare he was having." Snow looked closer, noticing that Vlad was indeed still breathing, but it was fast and shallow.

"How long has he been like this?" Vikas asked.

"About a week." Otis replied. Vikas gasped.

"Oh no . . . "

"What?" Otis asked, getting worried now.

"That means he only has six days to live. If we don't find the cure before the thirteenth day then Vlad will die at midnight."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Henry put in, "Let's get off our lazy butts and find this cure!" Vikas stopped him.

"Hold it! We haven't discussed where to find this antidote." Henry groaned, sitting back down at the kitchen table. Vikas continued. "Now, I have the recipe for the antidote right here." He said, pulling out a slip of paper. "It says, we need a Moonflower, Niteflower, and a Starflower, and then we have to mix it together with the blood of a human, and then ..." Vikas stopped. "This is where the danger comes in."

"What?" Otis asked, "What is the final ingredient?"

Vikas paused before replying, "Garlic"

Sooo...how waz dat? lol :D and House-of-Blood, i have never seen nightmare on elm street, so there is no intentional connection between the two, just thought i would mention that. Wouldnt want anyone thinking I was plagarising now would we? i know alot of you are going to think "wait...garlic? but that is like, a vampires worst enemy!" yeah, i know that this part is confusing, but thats the beauty of it! I wanted to make my readers think and wonder. "How in the world is vlad going to survive THAT?" lol. Please review it is greatly appreciated. Maybe new chapter later today, and/or tomorrow. :D yayyy!

-Evurgreen14


	7. Chapter 7: Love hurts

Vlad was walking home. He turned around a corner, and walked into his front door to find Snow sitting on the couch with Henry. He ducked into the kitchen, hoping that no one had heard him walk in. He heard Snow begin to speak.

"Henry, when are you planning on telling him? I don't want to keep this a secret." Silence. More silence.

"I'll tell him when I think the time is right. Right now he has too much going on in his life and this is the last thing he needs." Silence.

Snow sighed. "I suppose your right..." Vlad walked into the room.

"What were you guys planning on telling..." He stopped when he saw Henry and Snow were engaged in a rather long kiss. They immediately pulled away. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Well I guess that's proof enough." Henry got up and held out his hands as if trying to calm down a dog.

"Vlad, I'm really sorry man. This just kinda . . . happened. It's not my fault!" Vlad glared at him.

"Everything always 'just happens' with you! And now you steal my girlfriend right out from under me? The only girl I ever truly loved?"

"Girlfriend?" Snow exclaimed. Vlad continued.

"You always get the girl! You can have whatever girl you want when you want her . . . except for Snow." Vlad clenched his fists. Snow looked confused.

"But Vlad, we were never going out." Vlad looked at her as if she had announced she was really an alien.

"But what about all those times at the Crypt? And you letting me drink your blood . . . " He trailed off as Snow's expression grew even more confused.

"What are you talking about? You drink blood?" She stepped back. It was now Vlad's turn to be confused.

"Snow . . . I thought you knew...that I'm a vampire." Snow turned to Henry.

"You never told me Vlad was a vampire too." She exclaimed. Henry rolled his eyes.

"He's just dillusional. He's not a vampire, he's just my drudge. He must have had a really strange dream last night or something." Vlad looked from Henry, to Snow, and back again.

"Hold up, you say . . . Henry's a vampire, and I'M the drudge? This is seriously messed up! See, I, Vladimir Tod, am the vampire. Henry is the drudge. I bit him when we were eight. I remember the entire thing as if it was five minutes ago. What are you people talking about?" Henry looked at Vlad like he had gone insane. Maybe he had.

"Maybe we should leave Vlad alone for a while. He looks like he could use some alone time." Henry held Snow's hand and they both walked out the door. Vlad was so bewildered that he collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his face in his knees and cried himself to sleep.

"How is Vlad suppose to consume garlic without dying?" Henry exclaimed. "You are a deranged lunatic if you think that we are going to let you give that...that poison, to Vlad!" Henry spat the word like it was a curse.

"There is only a small chance that Vlad will not survive. It won't be much garlic. Maybe enough to make him sick for a day or so, but not enough to kill him unless..."

"Unless what?" Henry said sarcastically.

"Unless Vlad's dream adapts to the garlic and the antidote, and whatever he is dreaming about uses the antidote against him. It could possibly kill him in the dream world, thus killing him in the real world."

Otis and Henry were silent. "Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Otis asked. Vikas shook his head. "It is up to Vlad's state of mind when we give him the antidote on whether or not it kills him, or saves his life."

Hm...i kinda think i ended too quickly, but i wrote it RIGHT before i went to bed so...yeah. lol. Please review, share with friends, ETC. :D Sorry for updating so late. I had school today and it kinda steered me off track. I'll try to update sooner tomorrow. Possibly. I have to stay after school so I might not be able to but will try my best to update so I can keep my dear fans reading. :D

-Evurgreen14


	8. Chapter 8: What fire?

Vlad looked sround. he was in his old house, in his old bedroom, laying in bed. It was dark, though there was enough light to see his sorroundings. He flinched when he heard his door squeak open. He slid farther under the covers, hoping the thing that had just entered his room would think there was no one there. He closed his eyes, not daring to breathe. He jumped when he heard a voice close to his hear, and a hand on the top of his head.

"Vlad, honey, are you okay?" Vlad looked up in bisbelief.

"Mom? Wh . . . what are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he was so surprised he was overflowing with joy. "I thought after the fire, you were . . ."

"Fire?" She snorted. "What are you talking about? Did you and Henry try to build your own campfire again?" Vlad shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant." His mom began to look confused.

"What do you mean? Did you see something about a fire on the news or something? Is that what you were screaming about?"

"Screaming?" Vlad inquired. He should think it would have been obvious if he had been screaming. Although . . . he was a very heavy sleeper.

"Yeah," she replied, "I heard you screaming about something. Something about . . . 'no! Get away from me!' or something like that." She looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I . . . think so." She kissed his forehead.

"Well, if you're okay, I think I'll let you sleep some more." She walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Vlad was so bewildered he never even shut his eyes again. He sat there, staring at the blank ceiling until the sun slowly rose above the horizon. Then, he got up and ventured downstairs. He found his Dad sitting at the kitchen table, reading a recent newspaper. He folded it as Vlad walked in.

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine." He replied. The whole idea that his parents were back and the house was never damaged in the fire was still smacking him in the face. Almost like an insult. He knew this was a dream. That it was all going to go away and the future he always wanted would be snatched right out from under him all over again. "What about you?"

"I'm doing great." He replied. His eyes had returned once again to the newspaper. Silence.

"I think I'm gonna go over to Henry's house today, if that's okay with you."

"Who's Henry?" His father replied. Vlad snorted.

"Seriously dad? Who's Henry!" He started laughing. His dad, however, was not amused. His eyes grew serious.

"I don't see what's so funny about the fact that I don't know who this Henry person is." He replied. His eyes were now glued to Vlad, waiting for him to respond.

"You know? Mcmillian? The guy who I accidentally bit when we were eight? My druge?"

"You _bit _a human?" His father was enraged. Vlad just looked confused.

"You didn't know? But, I thought . . . "

"No buts!" His father bellowed. He pointed his finger upstairs, gesturing for Vlad to go to his room, which was ridiculous since he hadn't even had the chance to have breakfast. He sighed, and trudged upstairs. He didn't want to fight with his father. He layed back down in bed, feeling the sleep he'd lost the previous night tugging on his eyelids. He gave in to the tiredness, and let darkness wash over him.

"So where are these flowers?" Henry exclaimed, grumbling as his foot caught on a trailing root. Otis snorted. Humans had no stamina whatsoever. They had been trudging through the forest all afternoon, searching for the three flowers needed for Vlad's antidote. Now it was two in the morning. They had found the Moonflower earlier that morning, encasing it in a small cylinder, lit to imitate moonlight. The Moonflower only bloomed during a full moon, which just so happened to be the previous night, making it the perfect time to obtain part of the antidote. The Starflower wasn't easy to get, but they had found it blooming under a rock during a meteor shower. Now they only had to find the Niteflower, which was only visible during the period of time after the moon set and the sun rose. They were only a couple of hours away from the time to gather the last flower, and they had no idea where to search and wait for the flower to bloom. It was sort of like a rose, but it was white, and when looked at closely, appears to be dripping blood. Of course, it's a carnivorous flower that eats mosquitos that are weighed down with blood so that might be part of it. They spent two hours searching for the perfect spot, then finally found it under a flat rock that seemed to be wedged into the land so that it stuck out of the hill like a cliff. They had been there not thirty minutes, and suddenly the little rock-cave began to glow an erie red. The glowing became a shining glare that blinded all three of them. When the light finally died down, a cream colored flower stood in the middle of the cave. Vikas gingerly plucked it from the ground, and put it in a cylinder similar to those of the other flowers, only it had no light inside.

"That's it then." He exclaimed. "We have all the ingredients for the antidote."

YO. THIS BE ME AGAIN. lol :D I wrote this ...well...when i was suppose to be in bed sleeping. shh...dont tell anyone. lol. But i wanted to get it done for you guys! :D Review and tell meh what ya think. Im interested in your opinions. If you have any stories by you or other authors you would like me to read and review you are more than welcome to post the title and author in the review section. And Phantomwarrior1: I am REALLY sorry that i havent read your story yet. I had to stay after school today, and when i got home i had alot of homework to do. I PROMISE i will read it tomorrow. maybe even in the morning before i have class. lol. And thanks again for reading this story! :D

-Evurgreen14


	9. Chapter 9: Meredith's date with Henry

Vlad looked down the hall. He saw Meredith walking towards him, her long pink skirt billowing out behind her.

"Hey Vlad!" She squealed, smiling at him.

"Hey, Meredith" he replied, gathering books out of his locker. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. I was waiting for Henry."

"Why were you waiting for Henry?" Vlad asked. Meredith giggled.

"Seriously, Vlad? Did you get knocked on the head last night or something?" She laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked, beginning to get confused.

"What planet have you been living on?" She asked.

"Uh..Earth, last time I checked." He replied. Her snide comments were starting to annoy him. He decided since they were dating he could let it slide for just this once.

"Well, maybe you should check again." She looked at him like he had just announced he wanted to live in the forest with the wolves.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vlad replied. He closed his locker. He turned as Henry approached.

"Hey Henry!" Meredith giggled, bouncing up and down. Her face turned a slight rosy pink.

"Hey babe," Henry replied. They moved closer, holding each other's hands. They leaned into each other, kissing for about five minutes until Vlad cleared his was outraged. Why was Henry kissing his girlfriend? Henry held up his index finger, signaling that they would be another minute. Vlad crossed his arms and sighed. When they were finally able to pull apart, Henry had glittery lip gloss smeared all over his lips. Vlad suppresed a laugh as he wiped his mouth.

"What's up?" Henry finally managed to say.

"Really?" Vlad said sarcastically. "You just made out with my girlfriend right in front of me and all you can say is 'what's up?" Henry and Meredith gave Vlad wierd looks.

"What do you mean, 'your girlfriend'?" Henry asked. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I've been dating Meredith for weeks, I should think it's obvious she's MY girlfriend." He scoffed. Henry looked incredulous.

"Since when did YOU like Meredith?" He replied sarcastically. Vlad was beginning to get frustrated.

"Since the THIRD GRADE!" He said, his voice beginning to get higher in volume.

"Henry and I have been dating since last year." Meredith replied. Vlad stepped back. He felt like his heart had been crushed by a safe. His best friend was a traitor. He turned around and began walking home. He heard Henry call out after him, but he ignored him. That wasn't his best friend-he was a jerk. He walked home, holding back sobs all the way. When he walked into the front door of his house, Nelly looked up with a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw Vlad's expression.

"What's . . . " Vlad held up a hand, motioning that they would talk about it later. She nodded. He walked upstairs to his room and closed the black curtains, wrapping his bedroom in shadows. He layed down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. He decided he couldn't stand it any longer. He let out great sobs that seemed to echo around his bedroom, fresh hot tears endlessly rolling down his cheeks. What seemed like hours later, he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness.

Henry, Otis, and Vikas returned home with all three flowers. Otis was searching the kitchen for cloves of garlic. Henry was asking about food as per usual, and Vlad was still unconscious on the living room couch.

"Aha!" Otis exclaimed, apparently successful in his search. He motioned for Henry to come over. Henry walked forward, picking up the garlic and a kitchen knife, and setting it down on the counter. "Now, cut the garlic into six sections. We only need one for the antidote." Henry did as he was instructed, finally producing a small piece of the garlic clove. "Now, use an orange juicer to squeeze exactly one eighth of a teaspoon of garlic juice. " Henry worked until he held out a vial of the deadly juice to Otis. Otis plucked it from his hands with his forefinger and thumb, careful to not get too close to it. They all jumped as Vlad began screaming again, something about how mad he was at Henry though they would never know what he was actually dreaming about. "There, now we have everything we need for the antidote." Otis exclaimed over Vlad's screaming. "Go get the flowers from the refridgerator." He motioned to Vikas. Vikas opened the fridge door.

"I don't see it." He muttered.

"Did you check behind all the blood bags?" Otis asked. The bags rustled as Vikas moved them aside.

"It's not there!" He exclaimed. "Where could they have gone?"

Otis's face grew grim. "I have a pretty good idea."

SO What do ya think persons of this fanfiction? Ive already planned out my next chapter during study hall ...shh...lol. Review pleease and feel free to reccommend stories and authors for me to read. I need more stuff to read! :D

-Evurgreen14


	10. Chapter 10: The Bullies

Vlad looked down the hall. Why was he here after school hours? The hallway was enveloped in shadows, making Vlad's heart pound against his ribs. He had a wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if someone- or something was watching him. He edged down the hall, his footsteps silent. When he turned the corner to the exit, he gasped when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around. The rancid smell of it's breath was undeniable. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here Bill?" He crossed his arms and put all his weight on his left foot in an attempt to seem calm.

"Nothin' much . . . we were in town and decided to . . . pay a visit. Why is a dork like you hanging around school at this time of night?" He growled.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure how I got here." He replied. Bill cackled.

"Well, I know how you're getting out." He replied. He motioned with his eyes, and Vlad stumbled forward as a meaty hand punched him in the back. He heard someone laughing behind him. Tom. Of course. Bill and Tom were a package deal - if you have to deal with one ou have to deal with both. Bill hauled him to his feet by grabbing on to his shoulders. Vlad lurched backwards when Bill's fist connected with his nose, making blood drip onto his shirt and the floor. Bill and Tom grew silent. They seemed to be sniffing the air. What was their problem?

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked, wondering if they had completely lost their minds.

"Blood . . ." They both whispered.

"Okay..." Vlad replied, beginning to get creeped out.

"You know what to do, Tom?" Bill asked. Tom nodded. Vlad cried out as Tom crashed into him and forced him to the ground, holding him down.

"What are you doing?" Vlad growled. His answer was met with a warm breath in his ear.

"Don't worry Vlad. Everything will be over soon." Bill answered. Vlad began to protest, then froze when he felt a pinprick on the back of his neck. Bill bit into his skin, making Vlad cry out in pain. He grew dizzy as Bill drained Vlad's blood into his mouth. He was just about to give in to the darkness once again when Bill stopped, and traded places with Tom. He too bit into Vlad's neck, and drank deeply. Vlad couldn't stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes . . .

"What do you mean, you know where the flowers are?" Henry asked. Otis was frozen. Vikas answered for him.

"Think about it, Henry. Who has been trying to kill Vlad ever since Freshman year?" Henry thought, but didn't respond. Vikas sighed. Henry could be so clueless.

"He's related to you." Henry was still drawing a blank. "His name starts with a J." Vikas said. Henry's eyes lit up in realization.

"Joss" He spat the name as if it were a curse. Vikas nodded.

"But I thought He was ove his obsession with killing Vlad?" Henry asked.

"Apparently not." Vikas replied. "He just never gives up." Henry cracked his knuckles.

"Well it's safe to say he's gonna get what he deserves." Vikas held up his hands.

"Henry, I think it would be better for you to stay here with Vlad while we go confront Joss. You are related to him, and with you around he might try to convince you to support him." Henry rolled his eyes.

"As if I would ever support that pathetic excuse for a vampire slayer." Vikas chuckled and nodded.

"True, but we cannot take any chances. We only have a limited amount of time before Vlad is gone forever."

I KNOW what you are going to say..."WHOA DUDE wheres the rest of the chapter?" sorry. I was tired and didnt have enough time to type a longer chapter. I still tried to make it a decent length. Please review and recommend stories/authors :D and check out my friend Miki8282's story: Worthless like Wind. IT IS AHMAZING! she hasnt gotten any reviews yet and it is a reallllly good story! If you would like to read it either search it, or her name, or look under my favorite authors. She would greatly appreciate it if you read/reviewed/and recommended this to yo friends! PRETTY PLEASE? THANKS MAH READERS :D

-Evurgreen14


	11. Chapter 11: Painful to Watch

Vlad was walking by his old house. It was enveloped in shadows. It looked more menacing than Vlad had imagined. He started walking to the front door, then stopped himself. It would be too painful to look at the bed his parents ashes were found in. He took a shuddering breath, then continued walking down the street. He stopped when he reached the park. There was no moon, so only a few street lamps here and there lit the main part of the clearing. He looked around. There was no one walking around which wasn't much of a surprise since it was around midnight. Vlad figured everyone would be asleep in bed by now, not even aware of the creatures that lurk in the shadows while they're peacefully sleeping in warm beds. He sat down on a nearby bench, and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt so alone, as if everyone had abandoned him. He sighed. Vlad jumped when he heard a shrill scream that sent shivers up his spine. Why did that scream sound so familiar? He jumped up and ran, trying to pinpoint where the screams were coming from. He turned a corner and cried out in surprise. D'ablo was there, leaning up against a brick wall, his hands curled around a pretty porcelain throat. His jaws were inches away from her throat.

"Snow!" He yelled. Snow glanced over, her eyes filled with fear. D'ablo's head whipped around at his cry. His expression grew into an evil grin, making Vlad shudder in fear.

"Well, well well." He mused. "What do we have here?" Vlad glared at him, trying not to show how scared he really was.

"What do you want D'ablo?" He clenched his fists in an attempt to appear threatening.

"Oh, not much. I was in town and decided to pay you a visit when I came across this fascinating creature." He stroked Snow's chin, his nails digging into her throat making blood drip down her chin. Vlad's fangs shot from his gums at the scent of her blood, but he forced his jaws shut, trying not to breathe in the enticing scent. D'ablo noticed this, and his smile grew. Suddenly, Vlad was knocked over at a sudden burst of wind that flew past his right side. He cried out when he met the cold ground, his left wrist cracking audibly when he landed. He cringed and sat up, rubbing his wrist.

"What was that for you son of a..."

"Now now, dear Vladimir. No need to be using that kind of language around your _girlfriend._" D'ablo snickered. Vlad narrowed his eyes, then gasped when he was picked up and thrown against a wall. He struggled to move to no avail. A tear escaped the corner of his left eye as D'ablo turned back to Snow.

"Now, where were we?" He paused, his gaze thoughtful, Then lit up. "Ah! Yes! I remember!" He held Snow down, his jaws inching their way closer to her porcelain neck. She cried out in fear.

"Snow!" Vlad sobbed. He tried to escape the grasp of whatever was holding him down, but failed. Her cries grew louder, until D'ablo's teeth met in her neck, slicing it open like a hot knife through butter. Vlad cringed when he heard the slurping noises D'ablo was making. He clenched his fists. D'ablo was sucking the life right out of her. Moments later, D'ablo dropped her lifeless corpse to the ground, licking his fingers clean. Vlad tried to go after him, his left wrist screaming its protest. Tears were now trickling down his cheeks at a steady pace. D'ablo grinned, and walked away. His work here was done. Vlad was now able to move, and ran around the corner, his fists raised, ready for a fight. He stopped when he saw that D'ablo had disappeared. Confused, he went back to where Snow lay. He knelt, picked her up, and brushed her black hair out of her eyes. He buried his face in her hair, and sobbed uncontrollably. He vowed that someday, somehow, he would avenge her death.

"You're sure this is the place?" Vikas asked, unsure of where they were exactly. Henry nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure. He is my cousin after all." Vikas' eyes narrowed. They walked around the house, looking for a way in without alerting them of their presence. They finally agreed on going through the window. Henry, however, would have to stay on the ground as lookout. Vikas and Otis jumped through Joss' window, and looked around. Joss was no where to be found. They both jumped at a voice behind them.

"I know what you want." The voice said. Otis turned.

"Joss" He replied calmly. Joss crossed his arms in reply.

"Where are they." Vikas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is what?" Joss asked, a grin forming on his face. They could tell he was lying.

"The flowers." Vikas replied, his voice like ice. Joss didn't even flinch.

"Oh, those." Joss waved his hand passively. "I found out what was happening to Vlad and decided, 'what better way to kill him than the poison doing it for me?' So I took the flowers, knowing that Vlad would die without them."

"So where are they?" Otis asked, his fists clenched. Joss grinned broadly and replied.

"Everywhere."

HEY! I thought this chapter was pretty good if I do say so myself. Please review/recommend :D And DONT FORGET to read my friend Miki8282's story "worthless like wind" IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! And Ive been a listenin to music lately, and I came up with a song that is perfect for Vladimir Tod!

Monster by Skillet

I DONT OWN SKILLET OR LYRICS

Yours in Sisterhood

(/\/\)

Evurgreen14

PS. my real name is the one that starts with M


	12. Chapter 12: Dry as a Desert

Vlad's core was pounding along with the bass erupting from the speakers. The familar black and red decor was like a home away from home to him. Or...home away from home away from home. His original house was his home, and Nelly's was his home away from home ...well, you get the point. It was the coolest hangout he had ever seen. Especially since he was half vampire. He looked among the mass of bobbing heads for the one and only girl he knew and loved . . . Snow. When he finally saw the familiar black hair and combat boots, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. She smiled back, waved to October, and motioned with her eyes for him to meet her outside in the alley by the dumpster. His heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest. He knew what was coming. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it, or dreading it. He swam through the mass of teenagers to the opposite wall, walked out, and closed the door behind him. He turned and smiled.

"Hey, Snow." He hugged her.

"Hey, Vlad." She breathed into his black hair. Holding her so close made him shiver. Though with happiness or hunger he wasn't sure. He felt disappointed when Snow began to pull away. She looked up at him with a knowing look. "Hungry?" She asked. He shook his head. He didn't feel strong enough to feed from her tonight. She smiled, and began moving closer to him. His heart skipped a beat. Was she really gonna? Their lips were mere inches apart. Oh yeah . . . she was gonna. He moved closer to her, closing the space between them. Their lips met, and Vlad sighed. This was second to feeding from her. She suddenly pulled back with a startled cry. He jerked his head up, his nose twitching at the smell of her blood. He wet his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked. What had made him lose control like that? She nodded, wiping away the blood with the back of her hand. She moved in again, hoping for another kiss, but Vlad shook his head. He couldn't risk it again after coming so close to feeding from her. Her eyes darted away in understanding. The atmosphere immediately became silent and awkward. Vlad let his mind wander a bit. He pictured himself drinking from Snow, the tangy flavors of her blood singing on his tongue. He licked his lips. She smelled so good . . .

Before he knew it, he had Snow in his arms, her hair swept to the side. He was latched onto the side of her porcelain neck like a leech. A leech. That's exactly what he was. A bloodsucking leech that fed from his closest friends. He struggled to get away from her, but he couldn't stop himself. She tasted like liquid gold. He heard her gasping, struggling to stay conscious. He couldn't stop himself. His inner beast was begging to be satisfied. When he finally felt full, he pulled away. His hear skipped a beat at the realization that Snow had grown unnaturally still. He felt for her pulse. Nothing. Not one single beat. He looked at her, silent for a moment. Then, it hit him. It hit him like a brick wall, like a giant wave, like a football on a fall afternoon. He had killed her. He had given into temptation, and had sucked her dry. Dry as a desert. He sobbed uncontrollably, long, painful sobs that made his stomach ache and echoed on the walls of the alley. "Snow!" He cried. He sobbed until he fell into a restless sleep.

"What do you think Joss meant by 'everywhere?" Henry asked. Otis sighed. Henry could be so annoying sometimes.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean 'oh, I wrapped them up in a box and put a pretty pink bow on top just for you!" Snow replied. Henry turned with fists clenched.

"Now wait a minute you little . . . " Otis cut him off.

"Now now, no need to be using that kind of language. We need to be thinking of Vlad right now." Otis said. Henry lowered his fists, shame filled his gaze. Otis was right. At least he was conscious. Vlad was living death countless times over . . . and more.

"Maybe," Vikas began, "Joss put them in someplace where him and Vlad have had bad experiences in the past."

"Such as the clearing where Joss staked him?" Henry put in. Otis nodded.

"It's possible, but it seems too obvious for Joss. He's the sneaky type." Vikas nodded. Then he sat bolt upright with realization.

"I know! Otis I know!" Otis glanced in his direction.

"Know what?" Vikas eyes were bursting with excitement.

"Where the flowers are!"

HEY sorry I havent been updating. I took a break to catch up on some sleep. Staying up until 1 am and going to school at seven thirty am isnt a very good way to get sleep. lol. READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! :D

In Sisterhood

(/\/\)

-Evurgreen14


	13. Chapter 13: Joss' return

Vlad turned around. He was in a field, the moon only a mere scratch in the sky. He jumped when he saw a shadow running across the field. No . . . it was running at him! He turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear their footsteps pounding the ground with each step, and he could feel their breath beating down his neck. He put in a burst of effort, trying to escape his attacker. In dismay, he realized he was slowing down. He couldn't go on like this. He finally collapsed and tried to catch his breath. He cringed when he heard the voice of the thing that had been chasing him. It sounded an awful lot like . . . "

"Joss!" Vlad exclaimed, sitting up so suddenly that his head swam.

"Hello, Vlad." Joss said, crossing his arms. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Joss looked at Vlad like he had announced he was going to live in the trees with the birds.

"I should think it's obvious." He scoffed. Vlad saw a flash, and looked at Joss' hands. He gasped. The stake. Joss had the stake. But how did he get it back?

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not the same stake. The Society gave me a new and improved one that doubles as a garlic juice container." Joss replied. Vlad stood.

"So you've come to finish what you started." Vlad said. Joss growled.

"Not to finish what I started. To finish what you ...monsters... started." In a flash, he whipped the stake up and went for Vlad, the sharp metal on the end pointing directly at him. Vlad went for the stake, ripping it out of Joss' hands, and throwing it as far away as possible. He punched and kicked at Joss as hard as possible. Joss'managed to get in a few punches here and there, but of course, with him being a vampire, he barely felt them. He just kept on punching. Vlad finally stopped to catch his breath when Joss was on the ground, holding his hand as if it were broken. Vlad leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You never learn." Joss' eyes narrowed to tiny slits, screaming hatred.

"Yeah. I'm the one who never learns." Vlad gasped when a sharp pain entered his chest, followed by an intense burning sensation. He dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain. He pitched forward onto the cold ground. The burning continued. He felt like he was being consumed from the inside. Vlad closed his eyes to the sound of Joss' laughter.

"Remind me why we're here again." Henry groaned. They were walking along the sidewalk to Joss' house.

"Because, the flowers are probably 'everywhere' outside of Joss' house such as in the garden or trees." Otis replied. As they entered the slayer's territory, he signaled for them to be quiet. They couldn't risk getting caught. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Otis groaned, turning around. "Back to find the flowers I presume?"

"Where are they you son of a . . . "

"Henry! Just let me handle it!" Otis growled. He turned his gaze back on Joss.

"Where are the flowers?" He asked calmly. Joss snickered.

"As if I would actually tell you where they are." Otis narrowed his eyes.

"Joss, how can you sit here knowing where the flowers are and thinking about how much pain Vlad is in? He is living death over and over again, possibly more! And all you can think about is when he dies in the waking world? What happened to the friendship you two had freshman year before the fight?" Joss' eyes flashed, showing a hint of regret. Then his gaze grew cold once more.

"Vlad is just another monster. His kind killed my baby sister. We have no friendship anymore." He spat the words at Otis. He calmly turned and walked into his house.

"Any more ideas, Vikas?" Otis asked. Vikas shook his head. They looked up when Joss opened the door.

"Here's a helpful hint: Think bigger than my front yard."

"The backyard?" Henry replied. Otis groaned. Now was not the time for his pathetic jokes.

"No you idiot!" Joss growled, then regained composure. "The world."

HOW...WAS...THAT? We had a snow day today so I figured I would update early for you guys since I already had the idea in my head. Maybe another chapter later today...maybe not. But Please Read/Review/Recommend! DONT FORGEt about my friend Miki8282's story worthless like wind! :D

In Sisterhood

(/\/\)

-Evurgreen14


	14. Chapter 14: Watch him bleed

Vlad opened his front door. He looked around. It seemed awfully quiet for a house filled with vampires.

"Vikas? Otis? You here?" They must be at Vlad's old house, Vlad thought. He dropped his backpack onto the couch and walked into the kitchen for a snack pack . . . or two. He grabbed a couple of packs, settled down in front of the television, and ate his mid afternoon snack. He was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer when he heard a noise that was coming from the kitchen. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He turned the corner, and gasped when he felt a couple of meaty hands close over his throat. They squeezed hard, cutting of his ocygen. He choked and convulsed, trying to get air to his lungs. When the hands released him he collapsed, coughing, onto the kitchen floor. When he could brreathe again, he managed to choke out.

"What was that for?" He looked up and gasped softly. "Vikas?" Vikas' eyes glinted maliciously."

"Vlad! I'm so glad you're home!." Vlad felt uneasy. There was something different about VIkas. Something that he couldn't place. He seemed more guarded than usual, and his movements were stiff, almost as if he was a robot doing what he was programmed to do. Vlad stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to stop by." Vlad pursed his lips.

"If you're really Vikas then why was your way of saying hello strangling me until I couldn't breathe." Vikas didn't respond. The corners of Vlad's mouth turned up in a smile. He had gotten to him. Vikas suddenly flew at Vlad with fists raised. Vlad raised his hands to protect himself to no avail. His fists connected with Vlad's chin, making him fall to the ground. He jumped back up and raised his fists protectively. But Vikas was no where to be seen. Vlad turned around, confused. He cried out when a blade sliced a long cut into his arm. He felt blood oozing down his arm, and heard it dripping onto the floor. He felt Vikas draw the blade across his left leg, forcing him to fall to his knees. He held a cupped hand over his bleeding arm.

"Goodbye, Vlad." He heard Vikas whisper. He felt the blade slice deep into his chest, making him scream in pain. He struggled to stay conscious, blinking blood out of his eyes. He let out an ear piercing scream, then the world went black.

"So," Henry sighed, "where do you expect to find these flowers?" Vikas groaned.

"I have absolutely no idea, Henry." He ran a hand through his hair. Otis groaned.

"How are we suppose to find these flowers if they're hidden all over the earth?" Vikas shook his head.

"By the time we find those flowers it will be too late. We only have four days left before Vlad is gone forever." Vikas replied. "Without those flowers I don't know what we'll do." Henry sighed.

"I don't know what I'll do without Vlad. Ever since he bit me when we were eight we've been best friends. Without him . . . I just . . ." Henry didn't have any words to describe how he would feel. Otis jumped when the doorbell rang. He walked over to open it.

"Hello Snow." He said. Snow pushed her way into the house.

"How is Vlad? Did you get the antidote made yet? Is he going to live? Where is-" Otis held up a finger to stop her stream of questions.

"Vlad is okay, for now. We don't know if he is going to live, he is still on the couch in the living room screaming and thrashing, and we have not made the antidote yet because-" Snow cut him off.

"You idiots! The faster you get the antidote made the faster Vlad will be able to live a normal life again! Or, at least as normal a life a half vampire half human person can." Otis cleared his throat.

"You never let me finish. We have not prepared the antidote yet because Joss took them and hid them somewhere, but we don't know where and the only clue he gave us was 'the world.'" Snow narrowed her eyes.

"Joss is such an . . . " Otis cut her off.

"Let's concentrate on finding the flowers. Where could Joss have hidden them that wouldn't be too obvious?"

yoyoyo wassuuup. Ive been rereading the entire series for the past week (im on book 5) and ive gotten some new ideas. The only problem is I forgot several of them, so now I am going to re re read them and actually write down my ideas. lol. READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! :D sorry for not updating in a couple of days. I never get enough sleep. :P

-Evurgreen14


	15. Chapter 15: Jasik's death

Vlad looked around. He was in a dark room with candles casting an eerie glow around. He tried to get up, then began to panic when he found he couldn't move. His hands and ankles were chained to a cold metal table. He shivered. It felt like someone was watching him. He jumped when he saw something move across the room. He looked again, but whatever it was had disappeared. He cried out when a blade sliced into his left wrist, making blood pool onto the table. He looked. It was Jasik.

"Hello, Vlad." He smirked. "it's so wonderful to see you again." Vlad felt a pang of shame when he said _again._ It was, after all, Vlad's fault that Jasik had died at the hand of D'ablo. He wet his lips.

"Hi Jasik." His common sense was screaming at him to get away before Jasik had a chance to hurt him, but of course, being chained to a table made that difficult. Jasik lovingly stroked the edge of his blade.

"I've been in town, walking around. And decided to pay you a little visit." Vlad shivered. He knew that something was up. Something bad.

"I've been thinking," Jasik said, "about the time you and I first met. Do you remember that night?" Vlad nodded. How could he forget when Jasik had taken blood from him and given it for D'ablo to use against him? Not exactly something he wanted to remember, but it was something that one couldn't forget. Jasik smirked, as if reminiscing in pleasant memories. Maybe the taste of Vlad's blood. "That night, the first time I met you. I knew you were different. Something other than just a vampire or just a human. And I turned out to be right . . . I just didn't count on you using that against me and killing me." Vlad flinched, his head beginning to spin. The pain after being inside Jasik's mind when D'ablo had killed him was beginning to return. Jasik chuckled. 'Ah, so you remember? I was hoping that the unbearable pain I knew you would suffer would be permanent. Yet I see that you somehow managed to forget about that." He fell silent. Vlad's breathing quickened.

"You know what's next, don't you Vlad?" He chuckled. Vlad swallowed hard.

"No, Jasik. I don't think I do." Jasik brought the blade across Vlad's cheek, making blood drip down his face. Vlad flinched.

"I avenge my death." He whispered. He brought the blade down, slicing deep into Vlad's chest. Vlad cried out in agony as Jasik forced the blade deeper, until the tip was coming out of Vlad's pain was agonizing. Vlad screamed and convulsed, trying to make the pain go away. Vlad's head began throbbing with the effort of staying conscious. Vlad let out one final breath, and closed his eyes to the sound of Jasik's chilling laughter.

"Remind me again why we decided this was a good idea?" Henry complained. Snow smacked him on the side of his head. He cried out. "What was that for?" She smirked.

"For being Henry." He rolled his eyes. They were at Vlad's old house, searching through the attic. It seemed too obvious a place to hide the key to Vlad's life. Vikas walked to the end of the room, brushing his hand along a panel on the wall. It slid open, revealing a secret compartment in the wall. Henry was confused.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. Vikas held up his index finger, motioning for Henry to be quiet. He rummaged around in the compartment, before withdrawing a small box.

"What is that?" Henry asked. Vikas looked at him, then looked down at the box.

"What just might help us save Vlad's life." Vikas slid open the top of the box.

HEY persons. ill try to update wednesday, or thursday. Please read/review/recommend :D feel free to give me suggestions ( ie: what is in the box that will save Vlads life) and if ur wondering why i changed my pen name, its because . .. i needed something that had to do with vladimir tod that sounded cool. lol :D

In Sisterhood

(/\/\)

-VampiresRunSony


	16. Chapter 16: Amnesia

Vlad stared up at his blank ceiling. His mind was full of different thoughts. Why were his closest friends and family being so touchy and strange lately? It was as if Vlad's life had been rearranged by someone else's hand, and it was starting to get to Vlad. He turned over in bed and groaned. It was almost seven thirty. He was suppose to be at school in a half hour. He dragged himself out of bed and, after a shower, throwing on a black t shirt and black skinny jeans, a breakfast of B positive, and tying up his converse he was on his way to school. It wasn't until he was entering the school that he usually walked to school with Henry. Strange that he would forget something that had become a habit. He shrugged it off, walking to his locker. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile at what he saw. Snow was standing there, looking confused. When he walked up, he smiled, and drew her close, kissing her on the lips until she pulled away, startled.

"Get away from me you creep!" She screamed, and smacked him across the face. Vlad gasped, and rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"What was that for?" He glared at her.

"For kissing me! DUH! I'm a new student here and my name is . . ."

"Snow, I know, we've met before." He said. He was starting to get impatient. "Look, if you're pulling a joke to annoy me you can stop it." Snow's eyes filled with shame.

"I'm not trying to joke, I was just looking for someone to show me around." Vlad smiled.

"I can if you want." He held out his arm, expecting her to hold it and follow him. She instead glared at him and pushed his arm away.

"No way."

"Why not?" Vlad was utterly lost.

"Uh, because I don't even know you and you just came out of no where and started sucking face with me!" Vlad flinched.

"Well, last time I checked, you, Snow, and I, Vlad, were dating. Us. You and me." Snow looked at him as if he had just turned into a frog.

"Dude, I don't even know you."

"But I know all the places you like to hang out! And all your friends!." Snow turned and crossed her arms, expecting him to continue. "You hang out at this goth club called "The Crypt" and you hang out with Sprat, Kristoff, October, Andrew, and Me." She shook her head.

"That only proves that you could be some creepy stalker dude who likes to stalk pretty girls and drool over them." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"As if. I'm so shy it would take me an hour just to start a conversation with a rock!" Snow smiled at this.

"You're not a bad sounding guy Vlad. Tell you what. Meet me at The Crypt later. We can chat and hang out. It's down the street from . . . "  
"I already told you I know where it is." He said, meeting her eyes. She nodded, then walked away, leaving Vlad to stand alone.

Later, he walked through the door of The Crypt to find Snow leaning against the door along with Kristoff and October. He smiled.

"Hey guys." They nodded in reply.

"Who's the new guy?" October asked, nodding in his direction.

"Okay, guys this is getting ridiculous. You can stop that joke already." They all looked at him like he was insane.

"Who are you?" Sprat said, bouncing up and down in one place, probably thanks to the gallons of sugar he had consumed.

"Ya know . . . Vlad Tod? Snow's boyfriend?" Sprat's eyes widened.

"Snow you never said you had a boyfriend!" Snow's eyes flashed.

"I don't even know him. He's just been following me around." Vlad narrowed his eyes. October raised a fist.

"Stay away from my friend freak." She guided Snow and Kristoff away, Sprat bouncing behind after waving goodbye to Vlad. Vlad felt utterly defeated. What was that all about?

"Wow, what is it?" Otis asked. Vikas held it out to him. It was a crystalline flower, pulsing with a light white light.

"This flower contains power that pulses even brighter whenever we get close to one of the flowers. It should lead us to all three of the flowers even if they are in different places. And they point in which direction we are suppose to head!" Vikas beamed. Henry nodded.

"That's awesome! So when do we begin searching?" Vikas looked up at him.

"How about now?" They all silently agreed, moving outisde the house. The bright light pulsing inside of the crystalline flower moved to one corner, pointing them north. They trudged through the woods, until they found a small cave. It was made of red crystal that bounced the light off the moon off of the walls. Vikas and Otis went first, Henry staying outside as a look out. Otis brushed his hands along the walls, feeling for crevices where the flower might be hiding. Vikas stopped when the orb of light began pulsing brightly enough to light the cave.

"The orb says it's right here but I don't see it." He muttered. Suddenly, he spotted it. It was a glyph that had been etched into the crystal walls of the cave. He ran a hand along it, opening a secret compartment. He reached inside, pulling out a stem. He cried out in disbelief. The bloom on the flower had turned black, and it's petals were falling off.

"It's dead!" Vikas exclaimed. Otis shook his head.

"Now how are we suppose to help Vlad?"

HEY. sorry for not updating. I was making a list of things to add in during my classes today. We had ALOT of freetime. I read so much I almost fell asleep. lol. READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! Feel free to PM me ideas for my story :D

-VampiresRunSony


	17. Chapter 17: Dorian's Desire

Vlad shivered, shoving his cold hands in his pockets. It was freezing out on the streets of Bathory. He walked along the road with nothing but the occasional street lamp lighting his way. He looked up at the night sky, watching the stars sparkle and searching the skies for constellations. He sighed. The only one he recognized was the big dipper. He was starting to think it was becoming obvious that he wasn't an astronomer. He looked back at the road ahead, jumping when a shadow flashed across the street. He blinked, but the shadow was gone. He shrugged and kept walking, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, attempting to escape the cold. He gasped when he recieved a kick in the small of his back, sending him crashing forward onto the pavement. He gritted his teeth when his hands grazed the sidewalk, taking the skin off the heels of his hands. He felt two meaty hands grab his shoulders, hauling him off the ground and turning him around.

"Hello again Vlad." The man said. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Dorian?" Dorian shook his head and wagged his finger.

"That's not a nice way to greet an old friend." Vlad glared at him.

"More like an old enemy." Dorian's eyes betrayed him, showing a flash of pain. Vlad just scoffed. "Don't act like that really hurt your feelings Dorian." Dorian remained motionless, still holding Vlad's shoulders, forcing him to remain still.

"When we first met, I admit that my forcing you to let me drink your blood was a little out of line. But you do not understand the need. You are . . . of course, a . . . how can I put this? . . . Vegetarian, when it comes to drinking blood, yes?" Vlad didn't reply. He wasn't about to tell Dorian about his feedings with Snow. Dorian's eyes flashed with realization. Vlad mentally kicked himself. Of course. Dorian had read his mind once again.

"Ah, so you have decided against your vegetarian ways. That's good . . . no . . . that's great. You are after all, a vampire and need sustenence that fills your desire." Vlad narrowed his eyes. Dorian sighed. "So I guess you do understand my need for your blood. Of course, you have more self control than I. You are like a cheeseburger to me . . . and I am like a starving man who hasn't eaten for weeks." Vlad didn't reply. That was exactly how he thought of Snow. Snow was Vlad's cheeseburger . . . a dark haired, beautiful cheeseburger that was a good kisser.

"Well," Dorian continued, "now that we understand each other, I think you know why I am here." Vlad stared blankly back at him. "Come on, Vlad. Have I not visited you enough? What is that uncle of yours teaching you at school these days? Honestly!" Dorian shook his head. That's when the realization hit Vlad. Blood. Dorian wanted Vlad's blood. Again. And this time . . . there was nothing to stop him from satisfying that greed. Vlad's eyes widened.

"How about I put this in the form of a question?" Vlad shrugged. Dorian took that as a yes. "Okay, what is a creature cleverly disguised as a human that sucks the life out of humans similar to a leech or a mosquito?" Vlad didn't reply. "Yes, Vlad would you like to answer?" Vlad wet his lips.

"A vampire." Dorian gave him an approving look.

"Yes, yes indeed. Now, for the winning point, what have I been trying to get from you ever since the moment we met?" Vlad swallowed hard.

"My blood." Dorian nodded.

"Correct again! Though not surprising that you got that question right . . . your blood, after all, is the most delicious combination of human and vampire both of which I have had blood from seperately . . . though never at the same time." Vlad's hear began pounding, trying to break through his ribs. Vlad felt Dorian reach for Vlad's shirt collar, pulling it down and exposing his pale neck. Dorian began leaning into Vlad, preparing to sink his fangs into Vlad's flesh. Vlad broke free of Dorian's grasp, punched him square in the nose, and began running with vampiric speed back to his home. He stopped short in confusion. Where was he? He had never been to this part of town before...if it was even still Bathory. The breath was knocked out of him as he was kicked hard in the stomach. He felt Dorian's hands grab him from behind, forcing Vlad's face into the ground.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy, Vlad?" Dorian snickered. "How stupid can you possibly get?" He tightened his grip. Vlad's breathing quickened as He felt Dorian's breath on his neck. He struggled in Dorian's grip, but he couldn't break free from his grasp. Vlad flinched when Dorian's fangs met in his neck. His head swam as he felt the pull of his blood from his veins. Dorian pulled away, breathing into Vlad's ear.

"To think this is the last time I'll ever taste something as incredible as this." He breathed, slipping his fangs into Vlad's neck once again. Vlad closed slowly closed his eyes to the feeling of blood dripping down his neck and seeping into his sweatshirt.

Henry drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, trying to drown out the sounds of Vad's continuous screaming. Otis and Vikas were arguing _again _not even paying attention to anything he was saying.

"What are we suppose to do? The next full moon isn't until next week, and Vlad is suppose to die in three days!" Otis threw up his arms in exasperation. "There is no way that we can recover the flowers in time to save him!" Vikas rolled his eyes.

"Otis..." Otis continued, pacing around the kitchen.

"And you act like you don't even care! I am not going to just stand around waiting for my nephew, the Pravus, to die!"

"Otis..." Otis ignored him and continued his frantic pacing.

"There must be some way to find another flower! What about..."

"OTIS!"Henry yelled. Otis jumped and turned slowly with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What, Henry?" Otis sighed.

"Vikas would like to say something that might actually help Vlad." Henry nodded in Vikas' direction. Vikas nodded gratefully and began speaking.

"As I was trying to say, I have a friend who stores these powerful flowers in a special container so that they won't die. I'm sure he won't mind that we use a few for Vlad's antidote." Otis leaned into Vikas.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

HEYY sorry i havent updated for a while...i got sick last saturday and just started feeling better today :P BUT i hope you like this chapter! read/review/recommend!

in sisterhood

(/\/\)

-VampiresRunSony


	18. Chapter 18: Death at home made easy

Vlad looked around. He was in a wooden house, with little antiques on shelves lining the walls. It was completely silent, and no one else was in the house. He started walking along a long, dark hallway, examining the trinkets on the shelves. There were teapots and teacups, wheels, and watering cans of all shapes and saw an old, dusty book that was blood red, and picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw his name on the cover. He reached up to turn the first page of the book when the ground began to shake violently. Vlad fell down, pushing himself up against a wall and covered his head with his hands. The shaking stopped. He dared to peek out from behind his arms and jumped. A huge man's face was mere inches from his, only it was grotesque and deformed as if someone had wrung him out like a cloth and thrown him on the floor.

"Hello, Vlad." The man said. Vlad didn't reply. He could tell that this giant man was a vampire. He could smell the scent of blood on him. Vlad felt for the book, and put it behind his back. Vlad gasped when the man's giant, sweaty hands clamped around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. "You have ten seconds to run and get as far away as possible, Vladimir Tod. If I catch up to you...well, believe me, you don't want that to happen." Vlad choked and gasped as the grip on his throat tightened, then released him. The rush of air was enough to make him dizzy, but he started running anyways. Whatever that guy wanted with Vlad he was pretty sure he didn't want to invite him to a game of cards. Vlad flew through town at vampiric speed. He noted that he had made it to Bathory, and started running back home to Nelly's. When he reached the front porch, he looked around, opened the book, and read the first line: _Vlad ran as fast as he could to no avail, for the giant vampire had been behind him all along_. Vlad gulped, and turned around. The man was standing right at the bottom step, grinning evilly.

"Ah, I see you've found my book!" He smacked the book, sending it flying from Vlad's hands and tumbling down the steps. It fluttered open to a different page. Vlad turned around. Was the door unlocked, he wondered? If he could slip inside fast enough the man couldn't follow him. But that's when he saw Nelly through the window. If Vlad opened that door, he might just be inviting the giant vampire for dinner if he made it through. He knocked lighty, catching her attention. He wrote in the fog on the window: _Door locked?_ She nodded, giving him a questioning look. He shook his head, and wrote. _I love you. Bye._ Her eyes widened in protest, but he forced himself to turn around. He gasped when he realized the vampire had gotten closer. So close in fact, that Vlad had to look up to see the man's face. Vlad looked to the book at the bottom of the steps, squinting to see even one line that could give him an idea as to how to fight the vampire off. He read: _Vlad knew this was the beginning of the end. _But that's all he caught before the vampire's hand smacked him on the right side of his face, sending him over the side of the porch. He screamed when he realized the ground had disappeared, leaving nothing but a black gaping hole below his feet. His head swam and he saw stars, but Vlad shook his head, struggling to pull himself up back onto the porch. The man had now produced a daggar, slicing deep cuts into Vlad's wrists and arms. Vlad gritted his teeth, feeling the blood run down his arms. The man licked his lips, and leaned forward, letting his fangs sink into the many wounds inflicted on Vlad's arms. Vlad's screams became louder, until he felt his fingers slip from the porch. He felt the rush of air in his ears, and clutched his arm where the vampire had bitten him, watching as more blood welled between his fingers. Vlad shut his eyes. He cried out when he landed on the ground, noting the audible snap that had come from his bitten arm, and left leg. Broken, and bleeding, Vlad struggled to look up, seeing the man's face at the edge of the hole. Blood began trickling into Vlad's eyes, causing him to close them, swimming into the darkness to the sound of the man's evil laughter.

Vikas knocked on the door, with no answer. He knocked again, but it appeared that no one was home. He turned with a saddened look on his face.

"It appears my friend is out for the moment. Perhaps we should return home in wait for him." Otis nodded, Henry stared silently ahead. With only two and a half days left until Vlad was gone forever, the realization had hit Henry hard. Vikas gave him a look of sympathy as they walked up the path to Nelly's house. They could already hear Vlad's painful screams from outside. They all ran in, their eyes widening at what they saw. Vlad had a vampire bite in his right arm, and he was holding it as if it were broken. His left leg hung limply off the edge of the couch, and a cut on his forehead was making blood drip into his eyes and down his face. Otis looked at Vikas, appalled. Vikas slowly walked forward, touching his hand to Vlad's forehead.

"It appears Vlad's dreams have followed him into the waking world."

Hey! I've been noticing that no one has reviewed for the last FOUR chapters...sad face :( but anyways, i updated anyways for anyone who still wants to read it. And this chapter I wrote as soon as i woke up because it is based off of a dream i had. Of course I had to modify it to make it more of a nightmare that would fit Vlad's style, but the whole idea that an unfamiliar man chased him through bathory straight to his front porch where he would die, and the book thing was something from my dream. Also the wooden house was too... it inspired me. But anyways, READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! please and tank you... :D

-VampiresRunSony


	19. Chapter 19: The Mirror of Secrets

Vlad was looking through a shelf of books, fingering the bindings and reading the titles. He paused for a moment when his finger ran over a blood red binding. It was the book he had lost in the fight with the giant vampire! He took it off the shelf, and opened it to the second page. He began reading:

_Vlad was tired after his run in with the mutant vampire. Little did he know that another enemy was already approaching, planning his demise once again. Even if they failed, the poison would soon take his life anyways._

Poison? Vlad thought. What poison? Is that why that bagged blood he had had for lunch tasted so wierd? He kept reading.

_Vlad had only two days left before the poison took complete control. No longer would he be Vlad . . . he would be a totally different person, using the powers of the Pravus for evil. Imagine the things he could do with that much power. Take over Elysia, exterminate his past and future enemies . . . there was no limit to what he could do. But that was only if the poison took a different turn and put him in a never ending state of sleep. His only hope was for Otis, Vikas, and Henry to find the flowers for the antidote in time...of course, Youngblood knew the antidote in case Henry, Vikas, and Otis failed to find the flowers in time. But that's besides the point . . . Vlad read on, confused and wishing he could see his family back home. Little did he know that the mirror held the secret. _

What secret? Vlad wondered. He walked over to the wall, reaching for the mirror hanging above the chair he had been sitting in. . .

Vikas pinched the bridge of his nose. Where was he? He was suppose to meet them at Nelly's yesterday. He walked over to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and looking in the mirror. He gasped.

"Vlad?" Vlad's eyes widened.

"Vikas?" Vikas nodded. "What are you doing here?" He turned... expecting to see Vikas behind him, then turned back, confused when he saw Vikas wasn't in the room...but in the mirror.

"I'm not, I'm at Nelly's. Where are you?" Vlad looked around.

"I'm at some sort of library, but I've never seen it before." Vikas furrowed his brow, then held up his index finger, signaling Vlad he would be right back. He walked into the living room where Vlad was still unconscious, breathing evenly. He walked back to the bathroom where Vlad was still waiting for him.

"You must be dreaming agian." Vikas said. Vlad crossed his arms in confusion. Vikas continued. "You're unconscious on the couch." Vlad still looked incredulous. Then, realization lit his face when he realized what Vikas had been talking about.

"That's what the book was talking about..." He whispered. Now it was Vikas' turn to be confused.

"What book?" Vlad leaned down, picking up a book off the floor. He opened it, fingering its pages.

"This book was one I found on a shelf in this library. It says that I have been poisoned by something . . . which would explain the strange taste in the bagged blood I had had at lunch today . . ." Vikas' head snapped up.

"Vlad... that was days ago."

"Wait, what is today?" Vikas shook his head.

"Today is wednesday, the eleventh." Vlad's eyes widened.

"How could so much time have passed already?"

"You've been unconscious for days, Vlad."

"Well, the book went on, saying that if the antidote you, Henry, and Otis were looking for wasn't found in time then I would be put in a never ending state of sleep. But there was someone who knew some sort of antidote if you didn't find the...flowers. His name was uh..."

"Youngblood." Vikas put in. "I have known him ever since he came to Siberia fourty years ago. He was eager to learn of my home, later becoming a vampire before returning home. He was taught medicines that would cure anything a vampire was poisoned with. I've been searching for him since yesterday. He was suppose to meet us, but I have seen nothing of him yet." That's when a thought struck Vikas. "Does that book say anything about where we might find Youngblood?" Vlad opened it, skimming the pages. The corners of his mouth turning up in the beginnings of a smile.

"It says that he's . . ." But his reply was cut off, as a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, holding a blade to his throat. They sliced his throat open, blood dripping down his chest. They continued slicing Vlad open on his arms and legs, until Vlad was laying in a pool of blood. Vlad looked up weakly, blinking blood out of his eyes.

"Vikas . . . " He whispered. But he couldn't stay awake any longer. His head fell back to the ground. Vikas stood there, apalled. Vlad was experiencing things far worse than he had imagined.

OKAY due to popular demand I uploaded a new chapter AGAIN today! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was definately a highlight of my day :D READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND :D :D

HAVE IDEAS? give me any ideas or suggestions you want me to include in my story! They're greatly appreciated!

-VampiresRunSony


	20. Chapter 20: The Countdown

Vlad looked around. He was outside of an unfamiliar house, the moon no more than a claw in the sky. The trees shook in the wind, sending shadows dancing on the grass. He walked along the edge of the driveway, kicking a small pebble ahead of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, lost in thought. He missed Snow. He missed the feeling of her skin against his lips, and the taste of her blood. He shook his head, trying to dislodge that last thought from his head. There was something more about Snow that he loved. If he only loved Snow for the taste of her blood, then it wasn't really love. Just an addiction. Vlad gasped when he recieved a hard kick in the small of his back, sending him crashing forward onto the pavement. Several pairs of hands grabbed onto his legs and arms, carrying him into the strange house. He struggled against their grip, trying to escape to no avail. More hands chained him to a pole in the basement, tying his hands behind his back. He growled obscenities under his breath. Suddenly, one voice stood out from the crowd that had gathered around his trap.

"Hello, Vlad." Vlad lifted his gaze, his eyes widened in surprise. Then narrowed in disgust.

"What do you want now, Eddie?"

"We don't want anything Vlad..." He said innocently.

"What do you mean by . . . we?" Vlad asked. He looked around, trying to distinguish who was in the room with them. But their faces were enveloped in shadows, making it impossible for him to tell who was who.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for being so rude. I meant to introduce you two but since you have already met there's no need for that is there?" He motioned with his hands. One figure shifted, standing out of the crowd of people. Vlad gasped.

"Joss?" Now Vlad was starting to get worried. Joss had a brewing hatred for Vlad since he was a member of the Slayer Society and would stop at nothing until vampirekind was exterminated.

"So . . . Vladimir. We met once again." Vlad pursed his lips, trying not to make his fear obvious. "I've been looking forward to this meeting for a very...very long time." He grinned. Vlad flinched. He had a wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was almost starting to feel sick . . . his head was swimming, and he felt nauseous. Eddie laughed, holding up a string of garlic.

"I'm sorry, my mom wanted to make garlic bread today and figured I should borrow some in case an extraordinary opprotunity such as this came along." Vlad looked at Eddie's hand, seeing something small in the hand that wasn't holding the string of garlic. It appearred to be holding some sort of vial. He turned his attention back to Joss, seeing that he had withdrawn his infamous stake from behind his back. He handed it to Eddie, who slowly moved behind Vlad. Vlad gasped when he felt Eddie slice his left wrist open, making blood drip onto the ground. Vlad hissed as Eddie poured something into his wound. The burning sensation seemed to be consuming Vlad. _Garlic juice. _He thought weakly, his head spinning with fatigue. Joss was walking toward him, growing closer with each step. He struggled weakly, unable to escape the chains with the garlic inside him. Joss laughed at Vlad's pain. He approached Vlad, brandishing his new and improved stake.

"Goodbye, Vlad. This time, I'll make sure you don't survive." A new pain consumed Vlad, his screams so loud they echoed around the room, making Vlad's vision darken.

_He finally got his wish. _Vlad thought weakly, before growing unconscious once again.

Otis was pacing across the living room. Henry sat next to Vlad on the couch, his eyes flashing every once and a while to his motionless form. Vikas was leaning casually against the wall, lost in thought. Vlad was wrapped in bandages. One on his broken leg, one on his broken arm, and one on his head where a giant cut had been inflicted. The vampire bite had needed alot more work. It had stopped bleeding after several hours of pressure and several bandages, but Vlad was finally silent and sleeping peacefully. Finally, Vikas spoke what they were all thinking.

"I wonder what Vlad was about to say. Where could Youngblood be?"

"If we are to find out then we must contact Vlad again as soon as possible. But I'm not sure how!" Otis sighed. With only thirty two hours until Vlad's demise, their only hope was to make contact with Vlad once again and find out what the book said about Youngblood. Otis walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, hoping to see Vlad's figure standing there. But to his disappointment only saw his reflection. He put his face in his hands. "What are we going to do, Vikas?" Vikas walked over and put a reassuring hand on Otis's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Otis. We will find Youngblood. That I am sure." Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a rather angry looking Joss.

"Still looking for Youngblood, I see." He sneered in contempt.

"Joss." Henry growled, raising a fist. Vikas gave Henry a pleading look, willing him to lower his hand. He did, but not without calling Joss a rather insulting word.

"How would you know we're looking for Youngblood?" Vikas asked. Joss rolled his eyes.

"Talking through mirrors can be easily hacked, so I simply watched the conversation you two had yesterday."

"So what do you want?" Otis asked.

"To do everything possible to assure myself that Vlad will not survive this fight." Joss withdrew a daggar from his side, whipping it through the air straight at Vlad. It lodged itself in Vlad's chest, making blood pour out onto the floor. Vlad cried out, and began shivering uncontrollably. Otis went after Joss, pinning him to the ground and growling, showing his fangs.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered. Joss's eyes widened in fear. Otis began closing his jaw over Joss's throat, then stopped when he heard a strangled cry. . . a cry that sounded awfully familiar.

"Otis! Don't!" The voice rasped. Otis snapped his mouth shut, and turned to the speaker, letting Joss slip from his grasp and out the door.

"Let...him...go" The voice sighed. Then, fell silent.

"Vlad!" Otis cried, running to his side. He held his hand, feeling for a pulse. He felt one weak thump, then . . . nothing.

OKAY so with the help of HSing's Slave, I realized that I made a rookie mistake in this chapter...how the heck did Ignatious drink Vlads blood with garlic around? So, I fixed this chapter so it would make more sense. Thanks Hsing's slave :D READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND!


	21. Chapter 21: Youngblood's library

Vlad ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't been able to make contact with Vikas and Otis for what seemed like days. What if he was too late? If they never found out where Youngblood was then Vlad might never wake up from his poison-induced coma. Vlad couldn't imagine what would happen if Vlad never woke up from this nightmare. He just wanted to sit down, eat a cookie, and talk to all his friends and complain about school just like any other normal day. He brushed his fingers against the cold, lifeless glass of the mirror he was holding. How had he contacted them in the first place? Was he suppose to say some sort of spell, or did it depend on what he was thinking? He sighed, hanging the mirror back on the wall. He gasped when he turned.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow. The man crossed his arms.

"I should ask you the same thing." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I've been here for days. What makes you think I'm not allowed to be here?"

"Now now, I never said that. I merely questioned the fact that you were inside my personal library."

"Your personal library?" Vlad asked. "I had no idea this place belonged to anybody." The man nodded.

"It's okay. I've been absent from this library for a long time. I doub't I remember where much of my books and stories are anyways. I'm not much of a librarian after all." He laughed. "How did you happen to come across my library anyhow?" He asked. Vlad thought.

"I'm . . . not exactly sure. I've kinda been through a lot lately, and I just happened to appear here for no reason." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well, all of my friends and family have been involved in situations that have never happened before. They keep killing me, and abusing me, physically and emotionally." He paused. The man motioned for him to continue. "Even some of my old enemies . . . but the wierdest part is, half of them are dead. I saw them die myself a long time ago. So I don't understand why they're all of a sudden showing up for no reason."

"I see." The man said. "Anything else?" Vlad nodded, continuing.

"The other day, I somehow managed to make contact through that mirror." He pointed at the small mirror hanging on the wall. "And he told me that someone had poisoned me, and they were looking for some sort of antidote. It included some sort of flowers, but I'm pretty sure they weren't talking about garden flowers!" The man laughed. Vlad jumped up as a thought struck him. The man nodded, as if sensing he had more to say.

"Well... since I have been here for a while, I looked through your library for something to read, and I found this book..." He stopped.

"What book?" He asked.

"It was this book, that was the color of blood. And the wierdest part was that as I was reading it told me the future. I was reading what was going to happen to me right before it actually happened." The man nodded.

"I see. This book, you see, a book that has a person's life written whithin it's pages. However, it was against the rules for someone's fate to be written down before even that person knew what was going to happen. So it only tells you what is going to happen a week from that day you read it. It cannot go any further. Also . . . it doesn't tell you when you are going to die, for this is something that will happen based on either choice, or just plain fate. It cannot be predicted even by the most powerful of ...magic, I suppose." Vlad thought for a moment.

"Can you help me restore connection with Otis and Vikas?" The man nodded.

"Of course. This is my library after all!" He laughed. Vlad chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Vlad." The man smiled, a flash of knowing in his eye.

"Oh, I already knew that. I'm Youngblood."

Henry kicked a stone with his foot. Tomorrow was it. One last day with his best friend before he was gone forever and he wasn't even going to be conscious so Henry could say goodbye to him. He clenched his fists. The last time Vlad and him and actually talked, was when they were walking down the street fighting about trusting each other. Vlad was going to remember him as a paranoid jerk. Henry vowed right then and there that if by some miracle Vlad recovered, then he was going to be a much better friend then he had been to Vlad. As he approached Vlad's house, he cringed. He could already hear Vlad's screaming. He walked up the steps and opened the front door to an empty room. Vikas, Otis, and Snow were no where to be seen. Vlad's screams had already been silenced.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone home?" He turned the corner, and stopped when he saw Snow, Otis, and Vikas standing in front of the stairs. He turned to look at Vlad. He had a couple of new bandages on his left arm, and one across his right cheek, but otherwise he looked okay.

"What are you guys all huddling here for?"

"SHH!" They all hissed. Henry rolled his eyes. They were all huddled around one corner of the room, staring intently into a mirror the size of a dinner plate.

"Why are you all so obsessed with that mirror?" He was silenced once again. He looked over their shoulders as they all began gasping. "What?" He stopped. Vlad was standing in the mirror with some wierd guy. He had brown hair that looked like it had been walked through a hurricane, and was a head taller than Vlad. He wore a red flannel shirt and muddy jeans.

"Hello, Vikas." He said. "So we meet again."

HEY GUYS! really sorry for not updating. I got sick this week and I haven't really had time to update since I had so much homework after staying home :P But I updated because I was so happy to see that you guys were so excited for the next chapter! I hope this one satisfied you :D feel free to give me ideas, and please READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND to other persons of this universe who have not read my fanfic yet :D thanks!

-VampiresRunSony


	22. Chapter 22: The Cemetary

Vlad trudged through the empty streets of Bathory lost in thought. Ever since meeting Youngblood his mind had been a whirlwind of confusion. How did he know Vikas and Otis? And how did he know who Vlad was? He sighed. He had read more of the book he had found and figured out several interesting points. One - if he was going to survive, he had to consume garlic. Two - if he didn't survive, there was actually a way to ... bring Vlad back to life I guess you could say. But only one person knew how to execute that perfectly, and that was Youngblood, whom Vlad had not seen since his visit in the library yesterday. He was also worried about consuming garlic. Being only half vampire still made it possible for Vlad to get ill and die just from being around garlic. His Pravus powers might come in handy, but Vlad still wasn't sure if they would hold out against the deadly powers of garlic. And he had also read that his dream self could also use the garlic against him.

Such as it could kill him, or it could save him. It depended on whether or not Vlad was in the middle of a serious nightmare when Otis and Vikas administered the antidote to him. He almost hoped that they would just let Youngblood perform the ritual that would save his life instead of bothering with the antidote. Then there wouldn't be the chance that the garlic would kill him. He ran a hand through his hair. His life was getting more and more complicated.

He stopped walking when he realized he had ended up at the entrance to the cemetary. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then entered the cemetary, heading straight for his parents headstones. He looked at his mom's headstone and read the inscription over and over again until he found that tears were welling in his eyes. He turned to his dad's, feeling once again the guilt of killing his own father. He shook his head. It had to be done. Thomas had turned out to be the worst father Vlad could have dreamed of. All he wanted was to be the father of the vampire of prophecy, and nothing, not even the Pravus himself was going to get in the way of that goal. But luckily, Vlad did manage to intervene and end Thomas's life before he could harm Vlad or his family.

He stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. His parents were nothing more than a painful memory now. He turned, ready to return home, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. The right hand, closest to his face, held a daggar. His eyes widened as the daggar sliced downward, going straight for his heart. He erupted into a deafening scream as a sharp pain pierced just above his rib cage. He fell to the moldy ground, coughing as blood pooled around him. He weakly lifted his head to get a look at his attacker. But his attacker didn't have a face. Instead they had a black hood on so you could see nothing but the hand holding the daggar which was now dripping with Vlad's precious blood.

"Goodnight Vlad" The voice laughed maliciously before Vlad's eyes closed once again.

Otis and Vikas were in the kitchen, warming mugs of O positive while Youngblood walked around the house, examining the various trinkets and picture frames. When they all finally sat down at the table, all holding steaming mugs of blood, Otis began speaking.

"It's been a while, my friend." Youngblood laughed.

"Indeed it has, Otis. I was afraid I would never be able to see you again."

"We have a problem" Vikas interrupted. "Vlad has been poisoned and we need your help to heal him." Youngblood narrowed his eyes. "Please, Youngblood. We have a mere thirty six hours left before Vladimir is gone forever." Youngblood waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, I've met young Vladimir. I found him in my library yesterday. He had found the book that tells the future. I only hope he doesn't read to far ahead. He might get the wrong idea about when he is suppose to die."

"You met Vladimir?" Otis gaped. "But how? He's been unconscious for days!" Youngblood nodded, his eyes thoughtful.

"This I already know. But what I think you don't understand is that my library only exists in the dream world. Vlad just so happened to end up in my library. I guess it was fate that brought us together. You don't remember talking to him and I through that mirror over there?" He motioned toward the living room. Vikas and Otis looked dumbfounded.

"I guess we were just so surprised and hopeful that we just assumed it was a dream, not reality." Youngblood nodded, chuckling.

"Well I am just glad that we are all together, in the real world, and we can now work on a solution for Vladimir's...condition." Otis and Vikas nodded.

"So," Vikas said, folding his hands on the table. "Where do we begin?"

HEY sorry i am so sorry i cannot believe i didnt update sooner! Ive been really sick and i didnt have time to update after missing so much school! And believe it or not, this nightmare for Vlad was actually based after a nightmare i had this morning. I was in a graveyeard and there were dead bodies everywhere an then they dissappeared and one grabbed me from behind and stabbed me with a daggar...it was one of the creepiest dreams i have ever had. But anyways, READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! :D :D :D :D please and thanks . and you would not BELIEVE how fast i typed this chapter! it only took me like, twenty minutes! lol. :D

-VampiresRunSony


	23. Chapter 23: Temptation

The full moon cast an eerie glow around the park. Footsteps on the sidewalk snapped Vlad out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a man walking around. He was wearing a long, tattered coat and ripped gloves with a hat that had more holes than swiss cheese. Vlad's stomach rumbled, reminding him of his thirst. He touched the ends of his throbbing canines with the tip of his tongue guiltily.

_Maybe just this once, _he thought. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed the man down the street. The man's pace faltered, as if he realized he was being followed. Vlad quickened his pace, trying to catch up to the man before he turned around. He reached out, grabbing onto his shoulders and turning his head, exposing the flesh of his neck.

"Who are you?" The man rasped, struggling to breathe through his panic. Vlad didn't reply, letting his fangs elongate to their full length. Just as his fangs met in the man's neck, he grabbed Vlad's wrist, twisting until he heard a sharp snap that echoed around the clearing. Vlad gritted his teeth against the pain. He gasped as his legs were kicked out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up just as the man turned around. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Ignatious." He growled under his breath. Ignatious smirked.

"Ah, yes. You remember me! It's nice to know I have at least one fan." Vlad's eyes flashed to Ignatious's left hand. He was wielding a new blade that was the size of the largest sword Vlad had ever seen. He lovingly stroked the edge of it with his finger.

"Oh, you like my new toy? Got it from a museum in Spain. They have many interesting weapons to choose from so of course I had to take the best I could find."

Vlad scoffed. "And a wimpy sword is the best thing you could find? Isn't that a little pathetic for one of the most violent people I know?" Vlad screamed when he felt a burning pain in his left arm. He heard blood drip onto the sidewalk. Ignatious kicked Vlad in the back of his head, causing Vlad to see stars.

"Not so pathetic now, huh Vlad?" Ignatious grinned. "I'll show you pathetic." Then, Ignatious stabbed the blade through Vlad's chest. He forced the blade so deep, the end stuck out of Vlad's back. Then, he twisted the blade, making Vlad scream in agony as darkness took over him once again.

"So how does this antidote help Vlad?" Youngblood inquired, skeptically eyeing the set out ingredients.

"It is suppose to expel the poison from his system, though there is some risk . . ." Otis replied.

"Such as?" Youngblood said, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, there is the whole garlic issue. . ."

"If we administer the antidote to Vlad in the middle of a nightmare, then the nightmare could use the antidote against him and kill him anyways." Youngblood nodded.

"Where is Vlad, anyways?" Vikas motioned to the living room sadly. Youngblood walked in, shaking his head at Vlad's motionless figure on the couch.

"What happened?" Otis shook his head.

"Joss . . . one of Vlad's worst enemies . . . came in looking for trouble, so I was about to attack him, and Vlad woke up for about ten seconds, then . . . he. . . left."

"You mean he died?" Youngblood asked. Otis shrugged.

"In a way. His body is dead, but his mind is some how still conscious. Kind of like his dream-self."

"So how do you know administering the antidote to Vlad's body could affect him in any way?" Vikas's eyes flashed with realization.

"So if the antidote can't do anything to help us, then what will?" Youngblood grinned.

"Well, I have an idea that might work."

HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating. I need motivation and inspiration! PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS! ANYTHING! from books, movies, or whatever! I will read through them and consider them. Ill try to use everyones ideas, though not all might be in the story. thanks! READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! :D

-VampiresRunSony


	24. Chapter 24: Ritual

Vlad struggled against the chains on his wrists and hands. Where was he? He pulled against his restraints to no avail.

"Hello, Vlad." A voice said. Vlad looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but it was completely dark and he couldn't see anything.

"It's so nice to see you again. I was getting worried you wouldn't visit me." Now Vlad was getting really confused. What was this person talking about? He opened his eyes wider, trying to see even a single ray of light in the room, but it was no use.

"Who are you?" He said, fear starting to make its way up his spine.

"Really? You have to ask? Wow, I'm insulted." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's not exactly helping that I can't see anything!" Vlad growled.

"Oh, well that matter can be taken care of. Why didn't you just say so?" Vlad blinked as his eyes tried to re adjust to the sudden flash of light that followed.

"Is that any better?" Vlad struggled to blink the stars out of his eyes. As his eyes refocused, he gasped when he saw the owner of the voice.

"D'ablo?" Fear made his heart pound in his ears. D'ablo smirked, showing the tips of his fangs. He clapped his hands together.

"Ooh! I think that deserves a prize!" Vlad screamed in pain as a six inch long needle was thrust deep into his chest.

_wait_ he thought, _hasn't this happened before? _Vlad's heart pounded in his ears as he looked up to see D'ablo drinking a purple liquid. His eyes flashed and he grinned.

"Yes! The invincibility of the Pravus is mine!" Vlad gasped as he was released, and the light was turned off, plunging the room into darkness once again. He closed his eyes, then scoffed as he realized how useless that would be since it was already as dark as possible. He felt around until he found the wall, then followed along the wall, searching for a door. He jumped as he rounded a corner, running straight into a large object. He felt hands close around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"And now, to make my dream a reality!" Vlad struggled in D'ablo's grip, gasping and convulsing, trying desperately to get oxygen to his lungs. He kicked out with his legs, landing a kick square in his chest. As D'ablo's grip loosened, Vlad collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He got up, and felt for a door or a lightswitch. He smiled triumphantly as he flipped the switch and the room was illuminated with light once again. He gasped as another figure stepped into his view. they were brandishing a sharp blade, running their finger lovingly along the edge of the blade.

"Ignatious? You too?" Vlad groaned. Ignatious smirked.

"What, you're not happy to see me? What a shame. I was expecting more of a welcome then that." He laughed as he sliced downward, cutting deep into Vlad's left leg, causing Vlad to fall to his knees. Ignatious darted forward, grabbed Vlad's right hand, and twisted until he heard a satisfying crunch. Vlad gritted his teeth. The smell of his own blood dripping onto the floor made Vlad's stomach growl, reminding him of his hunger. He held his wrist to his chest, trying to find the strength to stand. He slowly stood, then stumbled and fell back onto the ground. He layed his face against the cool concrete, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain.

He looked up as he saw another pair of shoes walk in front of his face. Ignatious and D'ablo leaned down, Ignatious's blade now sporting a large amount of Vlad's fresh blood.

"Goodbye, Pravus." D'ablo cackled, as Ignatious drove the blade deep into Vlad's back. Vlad's vision grew fuzzy, until finally he closed his eyes to the sounds of his own screams.

"THIS is your brilliant idea?" Otis said. Youngblood nodded, motioning for Otis to knock on the front door. Otis cringed, then slowly lifted his hand to the door, knocking quietly. Vikas rolled his eyes, and pushed him aside, administering a knock to the door that almost brought the door down.

The door opened, revealing a young man that looked almost exactly like Vlad. He had shaggy black hair that hung in front of his eyes, and he wore black skinny jeans, a black t shirt, and black converse. His pale skin was almost the same shade of white as snow. He crossed his long skinny arms, eyeing his guests skeptically.

"Hello, Sketch." Youngblood said, holding out his hand for Sketch to shake. Sketch eyed the hand like an unknown specimen. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Sketch unfolded his arms and shook Youngblood's hand. Youngblood continued. "We have a problem and we think that you might be the one to help us solve it." Sketch raised an eyebrow questioningly. Youngblood turned to Otis and Vikas. "Sketch is . . . special, I guess you could say." Otis and Vikas stood, waiting for him to continue. Youngblood took a deep breath. "Sketch is . . . Vlad's twin, you could say. Not biologically, but in looks, attitude, and mind he is. My solution to Vlad's current condition is to take Sketch, have him enter Vlad's dreams, and administer _my _antidote to him in the dream!"

Otis and Vikas looked thoughtful. Sketch looked just plain creeped out. "But what if something goes wrong?" Vikas said, "what if Sketch gets caught in one of Vlad's nightmares and it kills them _both?"_ Youngblood's smile faded. He turned to Sketch.

"Well, Sketch will have to be willing to take that risk." Sketch narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Vikas, Otis, and Youngblood leaned forward, waiting for him to reply.

"So?" Otis asked, "Will you help?"

HEY GUYS! sorry for not updating. I had basketball tournaments to go to this week, and Ive been trying to catch up on my homework. Plus, i seriously messed up my sleeping schedule. Yesterday, i stayed up until five in the morning, and didnt get up until one in the afternoon! Grr...and i have school on monday. blech. I would like to thank everyone for giving me suggestions for my next chapters, and thanks to Phantomwarrior1 for the idea for this chapter! and i will try to use everyone elses ideas soon in future chapters! feel free to give me ideas for the portion of the story using Otis/Vikas/Youngblood/ and now Sketch! Sketch is like my new favorite character in this story now. lol. I know right now he is a vague character, but i will be making him awesome in the next few chapters :D Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed for helping me to get to ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOO! i never imagined i would get so many reviews! and one more thing...VladandOtislover, CHILL! I will update when I update! THANKS! READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND!

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	25. Chapter 25: Haunt Me

Vlad shivered, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. It must be getting closer to winter, he thought, as the wind raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Pulling his hood over his head, he glanced behind him, making sure no one was watching. He hovered an inch above the ground before slowly rising, floating upward to the balcony. As his feet met the solid floor of the library, he lowered his hood and brushed his black bangs out of his eyes. He walked over to the end table, stopping when he noticed something different about the table. What was it? His eyes searched, until they rested upon a familiar red book. He reached for it, and opened it to a random page. As he re-read the printed words, his breath caught in his throat.

_As Vlad watched the light die from his Dad's eyes, his eyes rested upon the floor and his hands which were covered in his Dad's blood. He hadn't meant to kill him. He never wanted it to end this way. He left his Dad's body lying in the growing puddle of blood and walked to the parking lot in search for Joss. He rounded a corner and gasped. Vikas's dead body was on the ground, Joss staring at his own hands as if he didn't believe what he had done. Vlad put his hand on Joss's shoulder, comforting him. Joss sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. _

_"It's the strangest thing. I have no problem killing vampires I don't know, but killing Vikas made me feel . . . different. Almost . . .guilty." Vlad nodded sympathetically. Joss lowered his hands. _

_"What happened with you and your Dad?" Vlad closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Joss lowered his gaze in understanding. Vlad had a feeling that this wasn't the end of his Dad. _

Vlad closed the book, lowering it back to its place on the table. What was the book talking about? His Dad died years ago in a fire. How could he possibly kill him when he's already dead? Vlad shrugged, setting the book down on the table. He stood, walking to the balcony. He clasped his hands behind his back, watching the quarter moon float in the sky. He still had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He shivered, stepping out into midair. As he slowly floated down to the ground, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Worry managed to worm its way into his conscience, but he shrugged it off, assuming it was a trick of the light. He walked down the street, listening to his footsteps on the sidewalk.

Fear began overwhelming Vlad. His eyes darted to the trees, his hands began shaking. He shook himself, trying to dislodge the fear without much success. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the light on the front of Nelly's porch. _Almost there, _he thought, quickening his pace. His heart jumped to his throat as meaty hands clamped over his mouth, muffling his screams. One of the hands reached for his arms, pulling them both behind his back. All happened before Vlad's heart could take another beat.

"So," the voice hissed, "you read the book." Vlad nodded out of habit. "You know what I have to do now, don't you Vlad?" Vlad didn't reply, his breath catching in his throat. The voice chuckled. "I think you can figure it out. After all, you did kill me." Vlad still kept silent. "You know how some people talk about forgiveness?" Vlad shrugged, his arms beginning to get sore after being held against their will behind his back for so long. "Well, I've heard that forgiveness is key, and that forgiving and forgetting is best for one's mind." He paused, as if expecting a reply. Vlad narrowed his eyes. As if he could reply with one hand covering his mouth! "There's just one problem with that theory," the voice said. Vlad swore he could practically hear the smile in his voice. Vlad screamed as an extreme pain exploded in his chest, right between his ribs. The hands released him as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He could feel the blood seeping through his shirt, hear it dripping onto the concrete sidewalk. He glanced up as a pair of boots appeared in front of him.

"I'm not very forgiving." Vlad remembered falling, but never hitting the ground.

Sketch was sitting at the kitchen table, along with Otis, Vikas, and Snow. Henry was sitting on the couch next to Vlad's lifeless form, playing video games. He looked at Vlad and sighed. How could he think of playing video games when his blue android was dead on the couch? He turned off the game and set the controller on the coffee table. Sketch was absently coloring his nails with a sharpie, Snow was chipping the polish off of hers, and Otis and Vikas were staring at their mugs of blood. Otis leaned forward with a sigh, clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Vikas shook his head. Snow narrowed her eyes.

"I thought we already knew the plan? We were going to use Sketch to gain entrance into Vlad's nightmares so that he could bring him back or give him some sort of antidote and he would come back to life." Vikas sighed.

"Yes, but to do that we would need to search for the ingredients for Youngblood's antidote, then have him put it together, then figure out how in the world we are suppose to get Sketch into Vlad's nightmares!" Otis flinched as Vikas's voice rose several octaves.

"Well then where is Youngblood?" Otis asked, trying to keep his voice calm and quiet. Vikas didn't reply. "Well, we need to find out before it's too late!"

"I think Youngblood said he was going to go look for Vlad in his library." Sketch said. All heads turned, their eyes widened in surprise. They had never heard Sketch speak up to that moment. Sketch shrugged and lowered his eyes to the _I went to the dark side: they didn't have cookies _t-shirt he was wearing.

"If Youngblood thinks Vlad is at his library, then Vlad must be at Youngblood's library." All heads turned to the door as it opened, revealing a very distraught looking Youngblood. Otis raised an eyebrow questioningly. Youngblood took in several breaths before replying.

"My book is gone."

HEY! hope you persons liked this here chapter. I tried to make it a longer length this time since I havent updated in FOREVER. Sorry! I might update in the next few days, though I might not because my sisters birthday is saturday and I have to go to Dramafest, and then MY birthday is monday so Im gonna be busy for the next few days! And keep those ideas coming! im welcome to any ideas people may have! Not all will be used, though I WILL read them :) READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND THIS TO PEOPLES! thanks :) OH and thanks to vampiressuck for the idea for this chapter! (when i first uploaded this i realized i uploaded it without saying your name lol it said something like "thanks to" and then it ended...fail. ) but anyways...yeah, THANKING YOU!


	26. Chapter 26: Sea of Shadow

The crescent moon cast an eerie glow on the streets of Bathory. Vlad brushed his black bangs out of his eyes as he walked toward his old house. He was feeling sentimental and wanted to look at all the memorabilia. He rounded a corner, stopping suddenly when he noticed something missing. His eyes widened. His entire house . . . was gone. There was no sign that his house had ever existed. Not even a dent in the ground where the foundation would have been.

He walked through the unkempt grass, searching for even one picture or item that might have been from his house. But he found nothing. Everything was gone. He shivered, a sense of fear beginning to crawl up his spine. Just as he was about to give up and trudge back down the streets, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over, looking closely. It appeared to be a slip of paper with an unfamiliar handwriting scrawled on it. He picked it up, and unfolded it, trying not to tear the aged paper. He struggled to read the messy handwriting.

_ I'm watching you_

Vlad's eyes darted back and forth, searching. This night was getting too wierd. He shoved the letter in his pocket, and headed toward's Nelly's house. He had school in the morning and still had to finish his homework. He paused midstep when the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement echoed in his ears. It seemed they were coming from behind him. He turned, but saw nothing but shadows.

He narrowed his eyes, then turned and began walking home again, concentrating on the sidewalk beneath his feet. Just as he was walking up to the door of Nelly's house, he lifted his gaze, and stopped, his heart pounding in his chest. Nelly's house was gone too. He saw another note flapping in the breeze inside a bush. Reaching for it, he unfolded it and again tried to read the messy handwriting.

_ The Crypt_

The Crypt? What was so important about the Crypt? Vlad narrowed his eyes in confusion. Who would have known where his homes were, and how did they make them look as if they never existed? Vlad stuffed the note into his pocket. He started walking towards the Crypt, letting his mind wander.

He wondered if Snow was going to be there. Were they still going out if she rejected him and he let her die repeatedly? Nah she was forgiving enough. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on walking. Rounding a corner, he walked across the street and entered the door of the Crypt. Taking in the dark decor, he walked around, looking for anyone who may look suspicious.

His eyes flickered, scanning the crowds. There were so many teens covered from head to toe in black, they were beginning to blend together into a sea of shadows. He sighed. There was no one in the crowds that stood out to him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. What was he suppose to do, then?

The note said, the Crypt, so Vlad had assumed he was suppose to go there and find someone or something. But no one in the crowds seemed to be out of the ordinary. So what was the note for, and what did it mean? Vlad sighed, then jumped when a finger tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned, swallowing hard. The face that greeted him was one that was an ordinary, everyday face of a twenty year old man. "Hello, Vlad. How nice it is to finally meet you!" Vlad narrowed his eyes. "How about we step outside for a bit?" He motioned towards the door, allowing Vlad to go first.

"How do you know my name?" The man laughed after stopping to stand next to the dumpster outside the entrance.

"How could I not? I know where BOTH of your homes are, your favorite place to hang out with your friends, who your friends are, who your girlfriend is . . ." Vlad held up his hands, motioning for him to stop.

"I get the point." The man laughed again.

"You have a great sense of humor!" The man chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. Vlad didn't reply, remaining in his serious position. The man crossed his arms, taking note of his silence.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked, crossing his arms. He gasped when the man grabbed his arm, holding a blade, the point pressing sharply into his wrist.

"I'll write it down for you so you don't forget!" The man replied. Vlad screamed in agony as the man carved his name into Vlad's arm, the blood pouring out of the wounds as he drove the blade deep into his wrist. The man finally let go of Vlad, allowing him to collapse to the ground into a puddle of his own blood. He groaned, looking at his wrist. The name that had been carved into his wrist was Otieno . Vlad closed his eyes to the sound of people rushing outside in a panic.

Youngblood held his head in his hands. Where could his book have gone? That book, when in the wrong hands could very well be used for who knows what kind of evil. Otis and Vikas were both now pacing around the living room, glancing every now and then at Vlad's still motionless figure on the couch. Otis stopped suddenly, a sudden light in his eyes as if an idea had just formed in his head. Youngblood motioned for Otis to speak.

"I was just thinking . . ." Otis said, "what if Vlad took the book? You know, to read and find out about his future?" Youngblood shook his head.

"I doubt it. It's not physically possible that he could have carried it with him through all the nightmares he has. If he happens to find it then its a stroke of good luck. If not, then he will have to manage to survive without it." Otis shook his head.

"Where else could it be?" Vikas and Youngblood remained silent. Neither of them had any idea where his book had gone.

"If that book gets into the wrong hands . . . then unimaginable pain will be inflicted upon Vlad."

"Not like he hasn't already," Henry scoffed. Sketch snickered in agreement. They were in the living room, starting up another video game. Turns out Sketch, much like Vlad, sucked at Race to Armageddon, though had an unexplainable addiction to it. Vikas returned his gaze to Youngblood.

"What kind of unimaginable pain?" Youngblood's eyes flashed with fear.

"Do you remember the ritual D'Ablo performed on Vlad? Back when he was in the tenth grade?" Otis and Vikas nodded. Youngblood paused, then spoke again. "My future-telling book has rituals in it that could not only steal Vlad's immortality, but ultimately kill him."

HEY persons. I am ridiculously sorry that i havent updated. I had floor hockey this week and I have another game tomorrow so its a good thing I updated tonight lol. This chapter i managed to think up all on my own! :D more ideas and suggestions are still welcome for anyone who wants to post them! READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! please and thanks ! And the name i chose for the new villian , Otieno, it means 'born at night" just thought i would mention that so you dont have to google it ;) lol :) AND YES vlad will be later having other conflicts with this new villian vampire dude later in my story :D

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	27. Chapter 27: In the beginning

Vlad felt his elongated fangs. After third period his stomach had started practically yelling at him for sustenance. At least it was finally lunch time, Vlad thought, as he grabbed his blood capsule sandwich and twinkie from his locker. Henry caught up to him while on his way to the cafeteria. Vlad nodded a greeting, and Henry nodded back. Ever since the incident earlier that morning, Vlad and Henry had pretty much been avoiding each other. Neither of them liked fighting. Vlad brought his lunch over to one corner of the cafeteria to an empty table. He preferred sitting alone.

Sitting with Henry and his 'group' was like trying to climb a tree with no branches; you never made it to the top. You were always . . . frowned upon, and no one paid any attention to you. Peeling the plastic wrap off of his sandwhich, Vlad lifted the sandwhich to his mouth and bit, chewing thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. As the blood capsules burst in his mouth, instead of the normal sweetness, a bitter and sharp taste filled his mouth. Vlad shook his head. It must be his imagination, he thought.

Finishing his lunch, he threw the remnants in the trash and headed to his locker. Retrieving his books for his next class, he walked into class and sat. About halfway through, his head began to ache. The room began spinning and he felt really dizzy. A nagging thought entered his head; _something's wrong_. Vlad laid his head on the table, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his head. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. Vlad grabbed his stuff out of his locker and began to walk home. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey!" It was Henry. "Wait up!" Vlad waited until Henry caught up with him, then began walking.

"How come you never showed up to walk with me to school this morning?" Vlad asked. Henry shrugged.

"I slept in too late because my alarm clock never went off." Vlad swore he could hear guilt in Henry's voice. He considered probing his thoughts to see if he was lying, but Vlad was better than that. They had been best friends for years, why would Henry start lying to him now? He decided to say something just to be sure.

"You can tell me the truth you know." Henry clenched his fists.

"It's not that I'm lying, it's that you're not believing me!" Vlad had stopped walking. He pressed his fingers into his temple, trying to make his headache go away. But the pain only worsened. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. Henry hadn't noticed he had fallen behind, but he didn't care. Henry would probably leave him there alone anyways, not caring whether he was in serious pain or not. Vlad fell to the sidewalk. The concrete felt so good against his face. He tried calling for help, but he could not make his mouth work. He heard Henry call his name, and then footsteps. He began moving. Was someone carrying him to his death? He tried opening his eyes, but the pain in his head was unbearable.

"Please don't die, Vlad, we're almost there!" Henry. Henry was carrying him to his death? Vlad thought for a moment. No, why would Henry sound so worried if he was carrying Vlad to his death? A door opened. More voices. They all sounded really scared and upset. The pain in Vlad's head left him paralyzed. He couldn't talk, or move. He could only lie there in silence, waiting for death to come. Finally, darkness came, though Vlad's head still hurt. He stretched open his eyes.

"Finally!" A voice said. "You're awake!" Vlad slowly sat up. A familiar face greeted him, though he couldn't place where he had seen them before. "Do you know why you are here?" Vlad shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused him. "Well," they said, "you being half human half vampire, puts a fair price over your head. Many vampires want you for themselves. But no. I came up with a plan that would bring you to me. But not in the real world . . . oh no, not the real world . . . the dream world. Where anything is possible. Now, if only I could think of some spectacular way of killing you, my life would be so much easier." They held up a finger, motioning to Vlad to give them a minute to think. He tried to speak.

"Why . . ." But his question was silenced, when the pain in his head returned. Only this time, the pain consumed him. He was paralyzed, frozen to the spot. He heard a scream that pierced his ears. His eyes widened when he realized the terrible sound had come from him. When the pain subsided enough so he could hear and see again, he saw the person . . . whoever they were . . . pointing their finger at him with a malicious grin on their face.

"Speak again," they said, "and you won't have a head anymore." Vlad swallowed hard. Best to keep silent, he decided. "Now, where was I?" They wondered. "Oh yes! Thinking of terribly wonderful ways to kill you. How about . . . Oh! I know the perfect way of killing you!" Vlad was starting to get really scared. He still couldn't place where he had seen this person before though he swore he had seen them before. He looked down at his converse, then looked up again. His eyes widened. The room had totally changed. Now, the person was standing next to two black doors. "How about I let you choose?" They motioned for him to step forward. "Choose a door. One leads to your demise, the other leads you back to the real world." Vlad stepped towards the menacing doors. He opened one door. It was pitch black, and you couldn't see anything. Just as he was about to step in, he turned to the person still standing next to the door. Something in his mind clicked. His eyes widened in realization.

"E . . . " But his voice was cut off as he received a push from behind, causing him to fall inside the door. As he fell, his screams were lost to the sound of triumphant laughter.

HEY PERSONS! Don't kill me for writing a cliffhanger XD lol. A couple of things I would like to mention. ONE: if you are going to ask a question and you have an account, please log in so I can actually answer the question. TWO: Im still welcome to new ideas! THREE: okay this is funny in a way. Vampiressuck's idea gave ME another idea! So I came up with this chapter to better explain the beginning. And Emily, nelly doesn't really exist yet. Im going to better explain that in later chapters. And I didn't include the real life part of the chapter this time because it was such a long chapter and I really wanted to concentrate on how this all started in this chapter. Did you figure out who's fault it is for Vlad's nightmares yet? "grins evilly" anywho, I also found out I have Microsoft word on my laptop so I can write better and have automatic editing that kinda thing so AWESOME! XD thanks for reading and READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! Yes I know that was more than a COUPL E of things!

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	28. Chapter 28: Reflection

Vlad stretched open his eyes. He was laying on the couch in the living room, Amenti curled up under his arm. He moved slowly so he wouldn't wake her, then walked into the kitchen. There he found Otis, Henry, Snow, and Vikas all with worried expressions. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What do you all look so worried about?" Vlad asked. But no one replied. Their mouths were moving, but Vlad could not hear them. He got up and walked to Snow, waving a hand frantically in front of her face. Nothing. Not even a twitch to signal that she had seen anything. He narrowed his eyes. He walked in front of the others and did the same, but still no reaction. Returning to his chair at the table, he put his face in his hands. What was going on? Why couldn't anyone see him? Then he got an idea. Since he couldn't hear what everyone was saying, he would push his way into Otis's mind to see if he could get his attention. Vlad narrowed his eyes and concentrated like he had never concentrated before. As he felt the wall built around Otis's mind collapse, Vlad felt Otis's thoughts change, as if he knew Vlad was there. Otis began speaking.

_"Vlad, is that you? I haven't felt your presence in my mind for days." _Otis said.

_"Yeah, _Vlad agreed, _"I missed you guys. But right now isn't the time for small talk. Why can't you guys see me?" _

_ "Well, I can see you in the living room." _Otis replied.

_"No, I'm sitting right in front of you guys. At the kitchen table. But no one is acting like I'm here." _Otis narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the kitchen table, his eyes flickering in realization.

_"I can see like a faint outline of you if I concentrate hard enough, but I can't actually see you, and I feel your presence but to someone who is not paying attention it doesn't look like there is anything there." _Vlad narrowed his eyes.

_ "But what does that mean?" _Otis shook his head.

_ "I have no idea. Perhaps when Youngblood shows up with Sketch we can ask him. He is suppose to be arriving soon." _Vlad was confused.

_"Who is Sketch?" _Otis nodded.

_ "This may seem rather odd to you," _he began, _"but you have a twin." _Vlad gaped at him. A twin? When did THAT happen? Apparently Otis took his silence as surprise.

_"Wait, before you jump to conclusions, there's more." _Oh great, was Otis going to tell Vlad that he also had three sisters? That would REALLY make him happy. Otis rolled his eyes. _"No, you don't have any sisters, but Sketch isn't exactly blood related to you." _Now Vlad was getting extremely confused. He had a twin, but he wasn't related to him? _"No, he is not related to you in the biological sense. But he looks exactly like you and he is also half vampire." _Vlad was actually feeling jealous. He assumed he was the only half vampire in existence, but it turns out that to was also something that turned out not to be a unique quality. As if one teenage vampire with the power to take over vampire and humankind wasn't enough.

_"That was what I was going to say next. Surprisingly enough, Sketch also has your Pravus powers. They are not as powerful as yours, but he does have a fraction of your power." _

_ "Where did Sketch come from if he is not biologically related to me?" _Vlad asked.

"_That is the only thing we do not know about Sketch at the time." _Otis mused. _"We actually have no idea where he came from. But we have known of his existence ever since D'Ablo tried to steal your immortality." _Vlad nodded. At that moment, the kitchen door opened to none other than Youngblood and Sketch. Otis nodded, acknowledging their entrance.

Henry waved, Snow glared, Vikas stared blankly at them, and Vlad . . . well Vlad was busy freaking out at the sight of Sketch. When Otis said Sketch looked like Vlad he meant Sketch looked EXACTLY like Vlad. Everything was identical; Their hair color, their hair style, their clothes, they were both skinny and pale. Vlad was really sketched out. He smiled when he thought for a moment; what if Sketch took his place at school so Vlad could play Race to Armageddon all day instead of schoolwork? He shook his head. Nelly would be there to strangle him if she found out he had switched places with a twin neither of them ever knew existed. Sketch's eyes flashed purple when he looked at Vlad. Wait – he was actually LOOKING at Vlad, like he could see him.

_"Otis, can Sketch see me?" _Otis nodded.

"_Yes, his fraction of the Pravus powers allow him to see you even when you are only with us in mind and not body." _

_"Evening Otis, Vlad." _A voice said. _"I'm so glad to . . . finally get to meet you." _Of course he meant Vlad. Neither of them had ever seen each other before. Apparently Sketch could also speak telepathically. No surprise there.

"_Hey" Vlad replied. _Sketch didn't acknowledge his response, and instead opted to lean against the wall and cross his arms, staring at everyone around him from behind his black curtain of hair. Vlad rolled his eyes. Just then, Otis got a not-so-brilliant-in-my-opinion idea.

_"How about you and Sketch head up to your bedroom? Vlad could show you around and you could get to know each other." _Right, as if spending time with a non-biologically related twin that just happened to show up would straighten everything out. Sketch shrugged, Vlad glared. Could Otis not see that Vlad just wanted to be left alone? Otis gave Vlad a get-your-butt-up-to-your-room-or-else look, and motioned for them to go upstairs. Vlad admitted defeat and began walking to his bedroom, Sketch began following.

"Where are you going, Sketch?" Henry asked, "I thought we were going to play _Race to Armageddon _again?"

"Oh, um…" Sketch looked to Otis for help.

"I just sent Sketch up to Vlad's room to get his journal. I was wondering if he had recorded anything about the day he got sick." Seeming satisfied with the answer, Henry leaned on the back of his chair and nodded. Sketch breathed a sigh of relief , then followed Vlad up the stairs. After closing the door behind him, Vlad took a deep breath and turned around. Sketch sat on the floor, leaning against the side of Vlad's bed.

"So what are you doing here, exactly?" Vlad inquired. Sketch narrowed his eyes, then replied.

"Well, Youngblood said that something happened and I had a twin, then said he was in trouble and needed help. When I first met Otis and Vikas, they asked me to help give you the antidote, and I agreed. I wasn't going to ignore the fact that my twin – even if he's not actually related to me – was in trouble." Vlad nodded.

"Where are you from? I mean , how were you . . . created?" Sketch didn't reply for a moment, then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Vlad I . . . I think there is something I should probably tell you, like now." Vlad motioned for him to continue. Sketch chewed on his bottom lip, then said, "I was sent to kill you."

BAM! Yes, haha cliff hanger! Don't worry though, I'm currently working on the second chapter which will hopefully be uploaded soon – ill try to upload it by Tuesday at the latest. (maybe earlier haha) Thanks for reading READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND please and thanks :D

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	29. Chapter 29: The return of Death

Vlad gaped. KILL him? Sure they had just met but wouldn't killing him be a little extreme?

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute! What do you mean, kill me?" Sketch closed his eyes, then shook his head. Vlad tried using his powers to push into Sketch's mind, but Sketch held him back.

"Don't try your freaky Pravus powers on me dude! They are so NOT going to work!" Vlad retreated, then waited, hoping Sketch would tell him more. After several moments of awkward silence, Sketch chewed his lip, and spoke again. "Do you remember D'ablo?" Vlad snorted.

"Yeah I remember that pathetic pain in the A word. Someone who tries to kill you repeatedly isn't exactly someone easy to forget." Sketch nodded.

"And you remember the ritual right?" Vlad's thoughts drifted to that day in tenth grade, when he gave the journal to D'ablo, giving him the power to steal Vlad's immortality. Of course, he failed, but it was not something Vlad was going to forget soon. Six inch needles were pretty hard to forget.

"Yeah I remember. It was one of those days where I was a victim of my own stupidity." Sketch smirked.

"True, but that's besides the point. The point is, that D'ablo had more than the one vial of your essence. He kept another vial in case something happened to the first, which of course something did." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"But if he had more than one vial, then what happened to the second vial?" Sketch lowered his gaze. Vlad kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

"D'ablo used that second vial, along with another ritual he had recovered from an ancient book located in Siberia, to create another Vlad. Which would be me." Vlad's eyes widened in alarm.

"Did he use the entire vial?" Sketch shook his head.

"No, he only had to use two drops of your essence to be successful. Which means that if he wanted to he could create at least . . . oh, say . . . ten, fifteen more Vlads?" Vlad shivered,

"So in other words, D'ablo has the power to create an army of me's? Sketch nodded.

"How does this ritual work, anyhow?" Sketch hugged his knees to his chest, then spoke.

"To recreate a human already in existence, D'ablo first needs to find a human and drain their essence. . . or kill them . . . and then insert the original essence into the blood stream, which then morphs the DNA and changes how the original body looks, thinks, and acts. Therefore creating a copy of the person you removed the essence from." Vlad nodded and shivered.

"Creepy." Sketch snorted.

"Heck yeah it's creepy. D'ablo has a pretty messed up mind."

"You got that right!" Vlad said, shivering. "He's tried to kill me so many times I've lost count." Sketch nodded.

"Sometimes I wish that D'ablo had never created me. If I fail, then . . ." Sketch stopped.

"What? What will happen?" But Sketch shook his head.

"Never mind. Forget I even brought it up." Vlad shrugged.

"Okay." After a few moments of awkward silence, Otis started speaking to them.

_"You two go ahead and get some rest. Sketch can stay here for a while." _

_ "No problem Otis." _Vlad rolled out a sleeping bag for Sketch, then got into bed, and put his arms behind his head. He stared at the cracked ceiling until sleep finally overtook him.

Sketch cringed. He could hear the slicing of flesh just around the corner. He squinted against the bright light of the streetlamp, and swallowed hard at what he saw. D'ablo was there, holding a large blade that was dripping with fresh blood. He had his other gloved hand around the throat of none other than….Vlad. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, and long slices that were seeping fresh blood on his arms and legs. His clothes were covered with blood, and a pool was growing around him. Sketch had no choice but to help him.

Sketch ran after D'ablo, ripping the blade out of his hand. He aimed the blade at D'ablo's eye, then sliced downward. But he was too slow, for then D'ablo tore the blade from Sketch's hand and pushed it into his stomach, making him gasp in pain. Blood dripped down his shirt and onto the ground. He collapsed, D'ablo standing over him, Vlad almost unconscious from loss of blood a few feet away. D'ablo grinned, then calmly walked away, triumphant over his victory.

"Sketch," Vlad coughed, "I don't care if you were genetically modified to be a copy of me. Ever since we met, I've thought of you as . . .as a . . ." Vlad coughed, spitting blood onto the ground.

"Brother?" Sketch said, "me too." Vlad nodded, then laid his head on the sidewalk, feeling the cold cement of the sidewalk on his cheek. Sketch closed his eyes to the sound of Vlad's ragged breathing.

Sketch jumped awake. Thank goodness it had only been a dream! He looked over at Vlad. His chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

"Hey, Vlad!" Sketch said, but Vlad didn't wake up. He sighed, got out of bed, and shook Vlad's shoulder. 'Vlad, wake up!" Vlad jumped awake, gasping. "What's up?" Vlad looked up at him.

"I just had the strangest dream. D'ablo was there, attacking me on the sidewalk, then you showed up and…"

"He attacked me, leaving us both to die on the sidewalk?" Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah…but how did you know that?" Sketch bit his lip.

"Because I had the same exact dream only a few minutes ago."

"But what do you think it means?" Sketch shrugged.

"What if it's a sign? Like, a vision of the future?" Sketch shivered.

"You don't think D'ablo would really try to kill both of us do you?"

"Well, considering he has tried to kill you who knows how many times, it's definitely a strong possibility!" Sketch replied.

"We should tell Otis about this." They both agreed and walked downstairs to where Otis was reading the _Bathory Gazette _and drinking a warm mug of blood.

"Good morning, boys. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Vlad said, "but we both need to tell you something important."

"Ok, but first I need to tell YOU something important." Vlad nodded, Sketch crossed his arms. "Vikas and I have been patrolling for suspicious activity at night, and we found something interesting last night." Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Otis sighed.

"Last night we found a person – human – with a message engraved in their arm by a large blade. It said, _I'm coming for you._ And Vikas and I agreed that we think it's . . ." Otis stopped.

"Who, Otis?" Sketch asked. Otis put his face in his hands.

"It's D'ablo. He's back."

"cue explosion" I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating. I have been bombarded with last minute projects, tests, and work for school since we only have a few weeks left! I'll try to update faster next time, but I might not be able too. We only have about four weeks left of school :D :D :D :D :D feel free to give me ideas and suggestions! READ/REVIEW/RECOMMEND! Please and thanks :D

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	30. Chapter 30: Linked

Vlad shivered. D'ablo was back, and he was getting closer and closer to those that Vlad loved most. Walking to his bed, he laid down, putting his hands behind his head. He examined the chips and cracks in the ceiling, thinking. His eyes flashed to the door as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, you okay?" Sketch asked. Vlad remained silent.

"What happens if one of us dies?" Sketch narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Vlad bit his lip.

"Y'know . . .what if one of us was killed or died because of some freak accident?" Sketch shivered.

"No idea, but I have a bad feeling it wouldn't be something good." Vlad didn't reply, then laughed.

"Surely this isn't the best time to be laughing?" Sketch said, a confused look in his eyes. Vlad shook his head, still smiling.

"I was just thinking, I thought I got rid of D'ablo a long time ago, yet he is once again thirsting for my blood. Do bad guys ever give up?" Sketch shook his head.

"They won't give up until either you die, or they die." Vlad shivered.

"I was afraid that's what you were going to say." Vlad looked outside, seeing the almost full moon floating in the sky, bathing the yard in bright white light. "We should probably get to sleep," he said, pulling the black plaid comforter over him. Sketch nodded, then took his place on the floor with a few pillows and a red blanket which Vlad had found in his closet. Vlad's eyes began drooping, threatening to shut at any moment. He fought it off for about thirty seconds, then the next thing he knew, a wave of darkness washed over him. For once he didn't dream, but what seemed like seconds after falling asleep, his stomach began to churn. His head swam, and he fought the urge to gag. Stretching open his eyes, he gasped when he saw a string of garlic being dangled above him. He heard a sinister laugh, then a sharp pain in his side. He tried to scream for help, but the darkness overtook him once again.

Stretching open his eyes, Sketch sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Vlad, time to get up." When Vlad didn't reply, Sketch groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Get up you lazy lump!" Sketch said, standing up. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He had to hold onto the bed post to keep from falling down. Something was terribly wrong. Throwing back the covers, Sketch gasped. Vlad was gone. There was only a small spot on the sheets. Brushing his fingers across it, Sketch hissed through his teeth when the liquid burned his fingertips. It was garlic juice. His fangs shot from his gums, partially from anger, mostly from hunger. Walking into the bathroom, he washed the garlic juice off of his hands, then downstairs to the kitchen. Otis looked up from his paper, a surprised look on his face.

"Where's Vlad?" Sketch shook his head angrily.

"I don't know." Otis folded his paper, his eyes widening with each word.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?" Sketch clamped his mouth shut, trying to force his fangs back into his gums.

"I mean . . . I don't know where Vlad is. One minute he was in his bed asleep, the next thing I woke up and found an empty bed with garlic juice on it!" Otis gasped.

"Garlic juice? But that is dangerous for vampires to even be around!" Sketch nodded.

"I brushed my fingers against it and it burned me so I instantly knew it was garlic juice." He lifted his hand, showing Otis his blistered fingers. Otis shook his head.

"Luckily, thanks to Vlad's Pravus powers, it should only make him sick, possibly make him temporarily unconscious if used properly." Sketch glared at Otis.

"That doesn't mean Vlad is okay!" Otis nodded.

"No, I know that doesn't make Vlad okay. For all we know he may be in trouble right now." Sketch slammed a hand down on the table.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We have to find out where he is and if he's okay!" Otis put a comforting hand on Sketch's shoulder.

"I know how much you care about him, but we can't leave right now. What if who or whatever took Vlad is outside this house right now waiting for us to come running out just so they can take us too? Will that help Vlad?" Sketch unclenched his fists, lowering his gaze.

"No, it will only make things worse." Otis nodded.

"Perhaps we should just wait and see if Vlad will come back on his own. If he isn't back by lunch then we can start searching for him." Sketch nodded, still glaring angrily down at the floor.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to him."

Vlad coughed, stretching open his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he was too weak to move. Not that it would have mattered, he mused, realizing his arms and legs were chained to an all too familiar metal table. A sinister laugh echoed from across the room. Vlad struggled to lift his head and see who it was, though he instantly knew that it was D'ablo.

"Hello, once again Vlad. I've missed you so much. It seems like forever since the last time we just took a moment to chat!" Vlad looked at D'ablo with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Let me go, D'ablo," Vlad said weakly, coughing once again. Once he caught his breath, he licked his dry lips, tasting blood.

"But why would I want to do that?" D'ablo grinned, sending shivers up Vlad's spine. "The games, have only merely just begun." Vlad's eyes widened as he saw D'ablo's gloved hand holding a syringe. It was not as threatening as the one he used to take Vlad's essence, but Vlad had no idea what D'ablo was going to do. He felt a pinprick in his wrist. His screams echoed through the room as the liquid burned his veins. He felt as though he was being consumed from the inside out. D'ablo just laughed maniacally.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Sketch put his head down on the kitchen table, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach.

"What's wrong, Sketch?" Otis asked, genuine concern in his gaze. Sketch shook his head.

"I don't know, I just . . . " But his words were cut off, as a burning sensation filled his veins. He screamed in pain. The last thing he felt before falling victim to the darkness once again, was the cold linoleum floor on his face.

HAI! I hope u loooved this chapter as much as the others! PLEEEASE give me ideas and suggestions! I don't want to have to end this story early because of lack of inspiration!

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	31. Chapter 31: Returning surprises

Sketch groaned as he stretched open his eyes. He was in a bed in Vlad's room, staring at the white, cracked ceiling. He turned his head slightly to the left, noting the fact that there were now two beds in Vlad's room. Where the second one came from, he had no idea. He struggled to sit up, feeling his arms and legs begin to shake as he slowly moved into a sitting position. He looked around, a strange feeling growing in his stomach. Vlad's room was the same as before besides the extra bed. It still had black walls, rugs, posters, and a messy bed with laundry all over the place. Yet somehow, Sketch didn't feel like he was in Vlad's room at all. It seemed as though this room was fake, like it would disappear at a moment's notice. Sketch jumped when he heard a scream that seemed to erupt from right beside him. Of course there was no one there. It took him a moment to realize that the scream had actually come from inside his head. It sounded a lot like…Vlad! Sketch's eyes widened. He had no idea how, but he had to help Vlad. He stood, holding onto the bedpost to keep himself upright. Finding his balance, he walked downstairs, still feeling rather dizzy, to find Otis sitting at the kitchen table alone, his face in his hands. As Sketch walked in, Otis's head snapped up, relief lighting his eyes.

"Sketch! At least you're okay. Have you heard from Vlad?" Sketch shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," he replied. Otis motioned for him to go on. "All I heard was a scream, but I heard it in my mind. I think something is really wrong with Vlad." Otis's eyes darkened with sadness once again, and a hint of something else . . . like he was hiding something.

"We need to locate him as soon as possible, so that we can rescue him!" Otis finally declared. Sketch nodded his agreement. "I can almost guarantee that D'ablo is behind all this." Sketch shook his head.

" I wish I could agree with you, but I think that there is someone else working with D'ablo. Even using him, perhaps, to get to Vlad." Otis eyed him skeptically.

"How do you know?" Sketch shrugged.

"Every time D'ablo gets at Vlad, he always escapes. It would only make sense for someone even worse than D'ablo to take note of this and use D'ablo so that he could lure Vlad into his trap. Of course, neither of them would know it, thus making the situation much more dramatic and come on, bad guys love drama." Otis nodded, contemplating his words.

"I believe your statement is fairly accurate. But we must first find Vlad and see what state he is in. For all we know, we could already be too late…"

Vlad was exhausted from screaming obscenities and protests for so long and struggling against his chains. D'ablo had updated his torture devices, and instead of using the usual metal table, chained Vlad to the wall and, for good measure, put him in a cell. He was standing, but his arms were chained above his head, making it impossible to sleep when D'ablo left him alone. He kept trying to call out for help to Sketch or Otis, if either of them could hear him. For all he knew, the cell was making it impossible for him to connect the outside world. Vlad's limbs felt useless, like jello. If not for his arms being chained, he would have tried to at least sit down and rest. He was using his last scraps of energy to remain standing. If he fell now, then his arms would be dislocated. Vlad lifted his head as he saw a shadow approaching the cell. Preparing himself for another fight, Vlad glared at the shadow, until it came into view. Immediately, Vlad became puzzled. This person was unfamiliar, yet he felt like he should know them somehow.

"Hello, Vlad. I hope you remember our last visit?" Vlad simply stared at him, too exhausted to speak. "Obviously that would be a no. Tell me, have you heard of the man known as D'ablo?" Vlad laughed, then gritted his teeth against the pain it caused him. "I will take that as a yes," the man continued. "Well then, I suppose now would be a great time to tell you a wonderful story. It includes several characters to whom you may or may not be familiar with." Vlad still remained silent, his heart pounding in his chest. Was he supposed to befriend this person? Or fear them? Still confused, he tried his best to listen to what they had to say.

"It all began a while ago, when that fool D'ablo tried to steal your immortality. I knew all his evil schemes even before D'ablo did. You know how?" Vlad shook his head, cringing when the room began spinning. "It is because I planted those plans in D'ablo's mind. I _made _him do all of those terrible things to you." Vlad shivered. It was because of this man in front of him that so many bad things had happened to him. D'ablo was just a pawn, not a player. "So, after a while I grew tired of just seeing you get tortured and injured time and time again. I felt the need to do something a bit more…evil. I mean sure, using someone for your own nefarious purposes could be classified as evil, but to me, not very impressive. So, it was then that I decided it was high time to bring myself into the picture. I attacked you, slicing you to bits with my blade. You do remember that don't you?" Vlad struggled to remember, still feeling dizzy from lack of nutrition and energy. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked.

"Ah, so you do remember! Good, I was hoping you hadn't forgotten me. Anyways, continuing, I attacked you, carving my name into your arm so you would never forget me. Afterwards, I met a wonderful girl…I believe her name was . . . Emily, yes, that's it! She was very helpful in my quest for your blood. She was all too willing to give you the chance to return to the real world, but I took control of her and forced her to push you into the door that decided your fate." Vlad's mouth gaped. Emily! How had this man taken over Emily! He really was powerful. Possibly even the most powerful villain he had ever dealt with. "Afterwards I let the poison take over you for a while, letting it kill you a few more times. When I saw that you had restored connection with your vampire relatives, I decided it was high time I stepped in once again and intervened. I gave you enough garlic juice so that you would be unconscious just long enough for me to slip away unnoticed, with you unconscious in my arms. I carried you to this cell at a disclosed location where I was sure no one could possibly find you!" Vlad swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling there was no getting out of this one. At least while he was chained to this wall there wasn't. "Now all I have to wait for is for you to die, slowly and painfully." Vlad began feeling sick, not from the garlic juice, but from fear. He screamed in agony as a pain exploded in his stomach. He fell forward, hearing sharp cracks come from both of his shoulders. His screams echoed in the dark cell, blood dripped onto the floor in front of him, dripping down his front, soaking into his clothes. A pool collected at his feet, growing larger with each passing second. Vlad looked up, only to see the man was gone, leaving nothing but a single word written in Vlad's blood on the cell wall. It read:

_"Otieno" _

Is it sad that I actually love reading my own fanfiction? Haha. I was reading through it again, only to realize there were several loose ends that needed tying up. A few chapters back I promised the character Otieno would return. I realized he had not returned yet, so I figured it was high time he did! And BAM! A new chapter was born! For those of you who think that now you know who the villain is the story is ending soon, YOU ARE WRONG! I am once again going to think of something to make this story even longer! (I really don't want to end it anytime soon) So PLEASEEEEEEEE leave me more ideas and suggestions! PM me if you want to! Thanks very much persons of this universe!

In Sisterhood

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	32. Chapter 32: Otieno's failure

"He's in there I'm sure of it!" Sketch exclaimed, pointing a thin finger towards an ominous looking door. The metal door was covered in lichen, it's hinges rusted to the point where it could simply be moved to the side. Otis sighed in exasperation.

"Whoever we meet in there, they sure know how to throw a party!" Pushing aside cobwebs and undergrowth, Otis lifted the door from its frame, motioning for sketch to enter first. Stepping inside, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit tunnel. Running his hands along the wall shivering with every touch of the cold stone, sketch walked onward, casting out his senses in the hopes of feeling vlad's presence. Finally, a small spark interrupted his thinking and he turned in the direction from which it came, following the fluctuating energy until the tunnel opened into a cavernous room. The room was split into two, one side littered with a variety of dark and questionable stains, the other enclosed by rusty metal bars. At closer inspection, sketch and Otis cried out in relief to see vlad inside, but quickly sucked in their breath when they saw he was covered in blood, his arms hanging at odd angles. Otis motioned for sketch to go inside and release vlad from his prison while he kept watch, pointing in the direction of a set of keys hanging on the wall. Trying not to jingle the keys too much, sketch tip toed to the cell, inserting several keys before finally finding one that successfully opened the lock.

"Vlad! We're here for you!" Sketch whispered, unlocking the chains that kept vlad in his awkward position. Vlad simply groaned in response, his broken arms throbbing and his entire body on fire from loss of blood.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Otis exclaimed, leaving his post at the cell door to examine vlad.

" oh I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere time soon!" All three of them jumped at the sound of a menacing voice behind them. The cell door closed, the sound echoing steadily throughout the stone tunnels. "You won't get away with this!" Sketch hissed, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white.

"Ah but you see, young lad, I already have! I knew you two bumbling morons would come for vlad, giving me the opportunity to capture you all! Now all that's left is for me to extract enough of vlad's DNA to create a Pravus army large enough to take over the world!" Otienos' malicious eyes glinted with pleasure, revealing a large syringe from behind his back. Easily phasing his way through the cell bars, he approached the trio, a grin forming on his face. Before otieno could come within five feet of vlad, Otis charged him, fists ablaze with fury. Otieno rolled his eyes and knocked him aside, inserting the needle into vlad's neck in one smooth motion.

"Noo!" Otis screamed, struggling to get up. Sketch was on the ground a few feet away, when he suddenly lifted his head, his eyes widening in terror. "Otis?" He whispered. "Where's..."

"Vlad's over there!" He cried, still attempting to stop otienos plan from working. Sketch looked confused.

"But...IM vlad!" With a hiss of pain, the vlad that had been grappling with otieno spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm so sorry vlad. I had to do it. To save you and your uncle."

"Sketch please! It doesn't have to end like this!" Vlad pleaded, his eyes foggy with emotion. Sketch grinned.

"I will never forget you brother" and with that, sketch pushed aside pieces of rotting wood. Powerful rays of sun flooded the room, turning otieno to ash, and burning sketch beyond recognition.

"No!" Vlad cried, collapsing into a never ending darkness.

Epilogue

"I'm sorry about sketch" Henry whispered as vlad sat down in the chair next to him. " I know you looked at him as a brother, and it just sucks your life has to work out that way! If there was anything I could do to change it I would believe me" vlad placed a reassuring hand on Henry's shoulder. " thanks Henry, it means a lot." Grinning, Henry inquired, "want to come over and play some video games for old times sake?" Vlad shook his head.

"No I've got some things to do, gotta catch up with someone after school." Turning towards the window, vlad grinned as his eyes met a very familiar face.

"See you at home, sketch"

LE FIN! I hope I was able to bring you guys an awesome ending :) you truly deserve it for waiting so FRICKIN long! I LOVE YOU ALL! Each and every one of you! I may start a jak and daxter fanfic soon, so keep an eye out ! (Just don't hold me to it, I have to play through all the games first XD) THANKS AGAIN!

Signing off for the last time

In sisterhood

VampiresRunsony

(/\/\)


End file.
